Look Alikes
by Lavender Gold
Summary: [HP X-over][CHAPTER 5 Up] Draco and Hermione are both now 20 and aurors. They are sent to Sunnydale to stop the new evil there, only to meet up with the scoobies. Loads of confusion between spike and draco. S5.
1. Two Spikes, Good or Bad?

Title: Look Alikes  
  
Author: LavenderGold  
  
Rating: Varies on Chapter  
  
Summary: Draco and Hermione are aurors and go to Sunnydale to fight the demons their and stop the rumored evil there. They meet up with Scoobies only to make friends with the whole lot. At first confusion between Spike and Draco.  
  
Canon: Draco and Hermione are aurors, 20 years of age. Season 5 for Buffy and friends except that Riley is gone. Also Spike loves Buffy and she knows it. So I'm thinking right after the episode "Crush". Draco and Mione can fight as good as Buffy and Spike. Just so you know basic auror training in my case is to know how to fight muggle-wise and magic-wise. Have fun.  
  
A/N: I dunno. Just got inspiration for it while trying to find some fics of Willow and Spike switching bodies or Hermione and Draco switching bodies. None that are good are out there at the moment so that will be coming out from me soon as well. Had it in the works since last week. Also is it just me because I think Draco and Spike would look dreadfully alike if they were the same age or close to the same age. Just review it and please be honest.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own a bloody thing.  
  
Dedication: Dunno. Think of one later. LoL!  
  
~@~  
  
An owl came into the exciting office and dropped a letter on one of the two desks that resided in the room. A brunette woman came into the room and went to one of the desks. She took the letter and opened it up. She began to read it. A smile came upon her face a few moments later.  
  
"Draco!" She shouted. A blonde haired man came running into the office and stared at the woman a bit.  
  
"What Granger?" He asked with an annoyed tone in his voice. The woman smiled and said,  
  
"The name is Hermione, Malfoy and go to your desk. Got a letter." Hermione answered. Draco smiled at her and picked up the letter from his desk, they shared the office together. He opened it up and laughed,  
  
"Nice joke love but really the hellmouth? That's a bit too unrealistic." Draco commented.  
  
"No joke. I got a letter just like you, look." Hermione handed her letter to Draco. Draco's jaw dropped,  
  
"The hellmouth? Wouldn't they send somebody more, well experienced? I mean not that we aren't but we've been in this business for about two years." Draco said. Hermione shrugged not knowing if this was a joke but then she read the last part of the letter behind Draco's back and saw the boss's name on it.  
  
"Nobody can fake the boss's signature Draco. I guess we're moving to the hellmouth." Hermione grinned.  
  
"Letter says immediately. Think we should check just in case?" Draco asked. Hermione shook her head no.  
  
"We can contact the boss later. Now we pack." Hermione ordered. They both left to their apartment and began to pack up their stuff.  
  
Hermione and Draco lived together as well too. They were good friends but never were in a relationship together. They both helped Harry and Ron battle against Lord Voldemort and never saw each other again after graduation. Hermione kept in contact with the boys and saw Draco at auror training. They ended up sharing an office and were partners in almost every assignment, so why not just live together? Plus Draco was an interesting roomie to have. A good cook and had interesting topics to talk about. The only flaw? He smokes occasionally and drinks whenever he has the chance. Two things Hermione hates but she began to get used to it. Plus Draco wasn't like an addict or a drunk. He actually could handle a lot of liquor in his system without acting like a fool. Yet the drinking and the smoking were two big 'ick' factors for Hermione.  
  
"You think we need muggle clothes Mione?" Draco queried from his room.  
  
"Yeah I think so!" Hermione answered.  
  
In about five minutes they were all packed up and went to their office. They left their suitcases there and went to the boss' office to see if this was all a joke or not. The two of them entered the dark and gloomy office. The chair turned around to show a very dark looking man.  
  
"Mr. Hunter, are we really suppose to go to Sunnydale?" Hermione asked. She wasn't all that scared of Mr. Hunter, maybe anxious about his appearance, but not scared. Draco didn't really like Mr. Hunter and vice versa. Mr. Hunter thought Draco didn't belong in the auror business but he had some of the highest rankings on the test so he was automatically accepted.  
  
"You are. Are you ready to go?" Mr. Hunter interrogated the two of them. They both nodded yes. "Well off you go. We rented a muggle house there for the two of you. California fortunately is a big tourism state for muggles in America. Many condoms and such."  
  
"Condos I think you mean sir." Hermione corrected. Draco began to snicker.  
  
"Don't you dare make fun of the way I talk. Go off and do your job! Now!" Hunter yelled. Draco and Hermione looked at each other a bit and went to their office.  
  
"The wanker doesn't even know the difference between a condom and a condo." Draco laughed. Hermione rolled her eyes and went to the fireplace in the office. Draco was so immature.  
  
"Floo powder or apparition? Either way we aren't going to be happy." Hermione asked.  
  
"Apparition. Don't like the soot all over me." Draco answered.  
  
"Take your robes off." Hermione said. Draco raised his eyebrow.  
  
"I know we're friends but I don't want our relationship to go any further than that unless you're really willing to." Hermione pushed Draco.  
  
"You're clothes underneath are fine. People will just assume you're goth or something." Hermione explained. She had black, slightly flared jeans with a red knit tank top complete with a black leather jacket.  
  
"Look who's talking love. Red and black?" Draco stated.  
  
"I like this outfit." Hermione argued.  
  
"Love to argue with you some more but we need to go." Draco pointed out.  
  
"Ok." Hermione grabbed her suitcase and her wand. "See you when I see you." Hermione soon apparated away until Draco realized he didn't know what the house address was.  
  
"Bitch" He whispered under his breath. He decided to just go in the center of Sunnydale and wait for Hermione to come.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 5 minutes later in the center of Sunnydale *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco felt a bit tired from the trip. Apparition always takes some energy out of you, especially in long trips. He looked around his surroundings and was in a graveyard. Maybe he could stake some vampires before Hermione comes to get him. He turned around and saw a short blonde girl.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" She shot out. Draco turned around not understanding why the girl was shouting at him.  
  
"Excuse me?" He asked. The blonde soon kicked him back into a tree. Draco was in pain but not as much pain as he could be. He was thankful that he had a high pain tolerance.  
  
"Why are you here?" The woman asked again. She punched Draco in the face.  
  
"Damn you're strong." Draco laughed. The blonde looked annoyed and punched Draco again.  
  
"No duh. I'm the slayer." She rolled her eyes. Draco was taken back. He always thought the girl was a myth. Hermione would be impressed. "So what are you doing? Following me?" She turned Draco around and pushed his chest up against the tree.  
  
"Why would I follow you?" Draco asked the girl. "I mean you're not all that bad looking but-" The blonde interrupted him by turning him around and putting a pointy wooden object by his heart.  
  
"Don't say that." The woman threatened.  
  
"Alright then love. Didn't want it to end up like this but," Draco punched the blonde in the nose, almost breaking it. He then kicked her in the stomach pushing her back away from him.  
  
"You hit me." She gasped.  
  
"Bloody right I did." Draco said. He walked up to the woman who looked frightened. "I didn't mean to hurt you or anything but you have to watch it with those things." He nodded to her stake.  
  
"But your chip. You can't hurt a living person."  
  
"Chip? Are there any nice people with white coats looking for you at the moment?" Draco smirked.  
  
"Oh god. You're coming with me." The blonde gasped.  
  
"Sorry to burst your bubble cutie but I'm not going anywhere with you." Draco said. The blonde kicked him in the head and out Draco went.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~* On the streets of Sunnydale *~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione just played a trick on Draco. It was cruel but she knew they would meet up in the middle of the city. She was on her way until she saw him walking down the street. He had a leather duster on but she figured that he was just cold or something.  
  
"Oi!" She called out. The platinum blonde turned around and saw the brunette. Hermione ran up to him and smiled.  
  
"Are you mad at me? I just thought it was brilliant." Hermione laughed. The platinum blonde lifted his eyebrow at her.  
  
"Do I know you?" He asked.  
  
"Oh dear. I didn't mean to make you mad." Hermione said. "Please forgive me." She pleaded. The blonde answered slowly,  
  
"Alright. Erm- you're forgiven. I ought to be going now." He shook his head, "The chit's mental," He thought. He began to walk off but Hermione stopped him once more.  
  
"Come now. You've got to see the condo." Hermione pulled the blonde's arm in the opposite direction. She soon let go of his wrist. "You're cold." She said at first. She then grabbed the wrist again. "You don't have a pulse either." She whispered. She stared at her blonde friend and fainted.  
  
"Damsel of the day." The blonde sighed. He picked her up and headed off to Giles' house.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~* Giles' House *~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
All of the Scoobies were at Giles' house. Draco began to wake up. His hands felt pretty cold. He soon noticed that they were tied down to a chair tightly, along with his legs. An older gentleman with glasses was standing in front of him.  
  
"Oh look. He's waking up!" A red head, similar to Ginny minus the accent, said.  
  
"What happened to your accent Gin?" Draco asked.  
  
"My name's Willow." The red head said. She looked kind of confused.  
  
"Willow? Bloody hell this is all screwed up." Draco said to himself. A whole group of people was looking at him like a freak show. This one guy with black hair really bugged him. He reminded him of Harry. Just the blackish hair reminded him of Harry. His facial features were nothing like Harry's and the wardrobe. Let's just say a Hawaiian shirt on Harry is forbidden.  
  
"Why don't we just stake him?" The black haired kid asked. "I mean he did damage up Buffy here." He looked at the blonde chit who knocked him out.  
  
"Buffy?" Draco said to himself aloud.  
  
"What?" The blonde chit coldly asked.  
  
"Oh. Sorry to disturb your deep thoughts of hatred towards me but I think there may be a mix up here. You see I'm not a vampire." Draco said. The whole room looked at him oddly. "Oh come on! You think I'm a bloody vampire. You, Red, check my pulse." Draco said to Willow.  
  
"He's lying! I mean he called Will, Red! Let's stake him." The black haired annoyance declared. Draco rolled his eyes.  
  
"You are such a prat." Draco stated to the man. Willow walked up to Draco.  
  
"Promise to not bite me?" Willow asked.  
  
"Can't if I could try. Bloody slayer girl here used me as her personal punching bag and I'm kind of alive." Draco commented. Buffy got up and held his head in place. "Ow!" Draco shouted.  
  
"It'll hurt more if you hurt Will." Buffy threatened. "All systems go Will." She nodded to her friend.  
  
"K." Willow said. She slowly began to bring her fingers to Draco's neck but was interrupted by somebody coming through the door.  
  
"Spike?" Willow, the older gentleman, black haired kid, Buffy, another blonde and two brunettes said in unison, all in confusion.  
  
"Yes since we all know my name," Spike started but saw somebody in the chair. Somebody who looked exactly like him. "Me?" He asked himself.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Draco gasped out. Buffy let go of Draco's head and stared at Spike and the girl he was holding.  
  
"Spike?" Black haired guy said to Draco then he turned to Spike, "Spike?"  
  
"Right there with you Xander." Willow said.  
  
"This is sooooo cool." The brunette kid said.  
  
"Two Spikes is never cool Dawnie." Buffy said. Dawn looked at both Spikes.  
  
"The Spike who is standing is the real Spike." Dawn stated. The group stared at her.  
  
"Thanks bit." Spike said. He walked over to the couch and set the fainted woman on it.  
  
"This is all very confusing." The older brunette said. "Hi Spike who is sitting down. I'm Anya." She put her hand out to shake with Draco.  
  
"You know Anya, my circulation is kind of constricted and Red here doesn't look like she's checking my pulse anytime soon so you mind hurrying up the job." Draco asked. Anya nodded and brought her fingers to his neck.  
  
"He's 110." Anya said.  
  
"Thank you. Now please get these bloody ropes off me." Draco demanded. Buffy went back to reality from her dazed and confused state and untied the ropes. Draco rubbed his wrists and got up. "Thanks bitch." He said to Buffy. Spike smiled at his look alike.  
  
"What's your name?" Spike finally asked.  
  
"Why do you need to know it, Spike?" Draco smirked.  
  
"Do you know who I am?" Spike queried Draco.  
  
"I know who you were. Slayer told me something about a chip, said you couldn't hit a living being. Pretty pathetic if you ask me. Master of destruction to a poor defenseless boozehound. Couldn't get any worse than that except getting a soul maybe." Buffy liked the alive Spike, even if he called her a bitch. That reminded her, "Ow!" Draco shouted. Buffy punched him in the back of his head.  
  
"Why can you handle my blows?" Buffy asked.  
  
"High pain tolerance and intense auror training." Draco answered. Buffy hit him in the nose.  
  
"What's your name?" Buffy inquired.  
  
"Draco Malfoy. Now you'd be a wise slayer and stop hitting me." Draco threatened. He heard a sigh from the couch. He walked over and saw Hermione. "Oh god! What's wrong with her?" He asked Spike.  
  
"Chit thought I was you." Spike retorted. "Felt no pulse and fainted."  
  
"Don't blame her." Draco said. Hermione began to open up her eyes.  
  
"You're dead." She said quietly. She then punched Draco and kicked him back into the wall. Spike went up to her and held her down. "Draco?"  
  
"You kicked your little boyfriend across the room love." Spike said. Hermione was confused. She just kicked Draco across the room but here is Draco in front of her.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked. Draco got up and walked over to Hermione.  
  
"I'm the famous Draco, he's the infamous Spike, I'm not dead, he is and you are really attracted to me." Draco joked. Hermione pushed the two of them away and got up.  
  
"Who are you?" Hermione asked the gang. Spike began to point out everybody,  
  
"Slayer, watcher, Red, whelp, demon girl, bit, pasty and I'm Spike."  
  
"English please." Hermione pleaded. Spike rolled his eyes and went backwards and leaned against the wall.  
  
"To translate in the order Spike said," Anya started "Buffy, Giles, Willow, Xander, Me- Anya, Dawn, Tara and Spike. We are happy that you could come." Anya smiled.  
  
"Erm- thanks." Hermione stared at Anya for a bit. "This is all so weird to me." She shook her head a bit and turned to Draco. "Especially you and him out of all people to look alike."  
  
"You know Spike?" Buffy queried. Hermione shook her head yes.  
  
"I read a book on all of the threatening vampire families in the 19th and 20th century. Amazing book." Hermione retorted. Giles looked up at Hermione like he found a long lost best friend. Draco went next to Spike.  
  
"She's a bookworm. Throughout school she never put one down." Draco whispered to Spike.  
  
"Watcher and Red are the brains of the operation. Everybody here except those two and bit are all blind." Spike said to Draco.  
  
"Draco," Hermione turned to the two look alikes. She got up and whispered in Draco's ear, "Let's go to the condom." Draco began to snicker. Spike heard what she said and smirked.  
  
"See you tomorrow. It's terribly late and I would like to go to sleep. Is there a place we can all meet sometime not at 3 am in the morning?" Hermione queried.  
  
"Yes, the Magic Box. It's right down Median Road. I believe Draco knows where it is." Giles said. Draco starred at Giles a bit in a mean cold way. How can a living human conduct such cold expressions?  
  
"Don't worry. We'll find our way somehow." Hermione nudged Draco. "Goodnight." They both left the room.  
  
"I have a feeling they are keeping something from us." Dawn declared. "Also are you like distantly related to him or something?" Dawn turned to Spike.  
  
"No. I don't think so at least. I kind of ended the family line." Spike answered.  
  
"How?" Buffy inquired.  
  
"Another day love but at the moment the clock is saying I ought to go home." Spike taunted. He walked across the room and exited through the door.  
  
"How can he call that creepy place his home?" Xander asked the room.  
  
"Guess when you're a whole creature of the night creepy places are the number one living space." Willow said. "He called me Gin. You think he mistaken me for alcohol or a person because either way that's wiggy."  
  
"It's late. I think we can all ask them whatever we need to in the morning." Giles stated.  
  
"Can I ask them," Anya started but Xander quickly shut her mouth up with his hands.  
  
"Wow it's late good night!" Xander carried Anya outside. There was a bit of shouting outside but soon stopped after a minute or so.  
  
"I wonder what she was going to ask." Tara thought aloud. "Not that I am itching to know what she was going to ask and can we go home Will?"  
  
"Sure baby. Night." Willow and Tara left Giles' home. Leaving only Buffy, Giles, and Dawn. Giles turned to the young brunette and queried,  
  
"How did you know the difference between Draco and Spike?"  
  
"Spike has the cool scar on his left eyebrow. Draco has one on his right eyebrow and it's less noticeable. Wonder where he got it from." Dawn retorted.  
  
"You're too observant." Buffy argued. "And it's way to late for you. Bye Giles. See you at the magic place." Buffy waved goodbye and took Dawn to her house.  
  
Giles knew this was going to be too much stress now that there is two Spikes but there was that girl. She looked awfully smart, hopefully she is similar to Willow, without the magic. That might help them out by defeating Glory. Also maybe Draco could help them out as well. He did say he went through auror training, whatever that was, another question for the morning. Giles went upstairs and took off his glasses hoping to get in a couple hours of sleep before the shop opens.  
  
~@~  
  
A/N 2: Like? Well if you do review. If you don't, well erm try not to flame me that bad. Or at least tell me what to do to make the story better. As I said this is taking place after "Crush" most definatley. So that is like what? 6 or 7 more episodes till the final battle? I promise you that the last part of the season will change dramatically with another witch and wizard in the gang. Hope ya'll like it. Also remember feedback by e-mail is also a thing I like! Like it lots! Give the poor author here a bit of communication. LoL! Cheers! 


	2. The Magic Box Interrigation

Title: Look Alikes  
  
Author: LavenderGold  
  
Rating: Varies on Chapter  
  
Summary: Draco and Hermione are aurors and go to Sunnydale to fight the demons their and stop the rumored evil there. They meet up with Scoobies only to make friends with the whole lot. At first confusion between Spike and Draco.  
  
Canon: Draco and Hermione are aurors, 20 years of age. Season 5 for Buffy and friends except that Riley is gone. Also Spike loves Buffy and she knows it. So I'm thinking right after the episode "Crush". Draco and Mione can fight as good as Buffy and Spike. Just so you know basic auror training in my case is to know how to fight muggle-wise and magic-wise. Have fun.  
  
A/N: Thank you for the LOVELY reviews. No sarcasm in the lovely part. I swear! Ugh nobody trusts me! Bloody reviewers **realizes they are reading this** I mean such LOVELY reviewers! **LavenderGold punches her evil twin** Sorry. My evil twin is all well evil. **Looks down at it** Well enjoy the story and thanx for the reviews. I'm sooo enjoying this story. Have fun!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own a bloody thing.  
  
Dedication: To Hannah Spearritt. Erm- she's a friend of mine and she read this without liking Buffy whatsoever **big gasp from the crowds** Yeah I know but she actually liked how I mixed the two things together so I guess I did a pretty good job! So this chappie is all for her. Erm- new dedication for next time! I never dedicate a chapter to the same person twice. Sorry Hannah!  
  
Feedback: I luv reading your guys' feedback reviews take which ever you like better but anyways I apologize if I don't answer or what ever. Erm It's spoilery, Shellie. I think that's your name. Apologize if not. G/Hr isn't my kind of shipping but neither is S/Hr and I have a shipping story for them that is kind of on hold because of this story. I like this story much more. I'll think about Harry and Ron. I have so many ways I can take this story but I take one step at a time and have the story lead me in the right direction. God that sounded less corny in my head. Anyways enjoy. You will enjoy the story! GRRRRR!!!!! AHHHHHHH EVIL TWIN ESCAPED!!! **Gets a shovel and starts pummeling the evil twin**  
  
~@~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~* The Magic Box: 4:00 PM *~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione and Draco entered the Magic Box. Anya was counting money while Tara Willow and Dawn were sitting at a round table doing what looked like research. Xander Giles and Buffy were nowhere to be seen. Dawn laughed to herself. Everybody looked at her except Anya, who was still counting the money from the cash register.  
  
"You are laughing because?" Willow started.  
  
"It's kind of funny but is combined with a lot of weirdness. I mean every time Spike comes in he's like running in with a blanket on and all smoky but here's another Spike except he's human coming in all normal and everything." Dawn explained.  
  
"Do all American teenagers think like that?" Draco asked.  
  
"Only 15 percent but half of that 15 percent are crazies." Anya answered.  
  
"But I'm not crazy." Dawn added. She looked around the room. "I am so not crazy." She argued. Draco rolled his eyes and went over to the table. Hermione punched him in the arm softly showing him to mind his manners.  
  
"So what's with the books?" Hermione queried with interest. She looked at one of the books and murmured, "Hell goddess?"  
  
"Just extra reading." Willow said. She shifted the book over to herself to keep out of Hermione's sight. Hermione stared at the red head a bit but was interrupted by the main entrance door opening and the smell of something burning. She turned around and saw Spike.  
  
"See what I mean?" Dawn quietly said to the group. She began to laugh. Spike gave her an odd look.  
  
"Dawn can't get over the fact that there is a human Spike and a you Spike." Anya answered for him.  
  
"I have a name you know." Draco stated.  
  
"Of course you do." Anya pretended to agree. Draco was in somewhat rage but let it pass by. The Anya chit was very tact and well not as normal but she was American. Americans are just weird.  
  
"Where's Buffy? Draco told me some interesting stuff about her." Hermione said. Another door opened and out came Buffy, Giles, and a very, very large Xander. "Americans are weird." Hermione thought to herself. Draco was right along with her except he said it aloud and a bit rude,  
  
"You Americans are so weird." Draco insulted in his cold voice. Hermione looked at him in a 'don't-say-that-you-prat-or-else-Buffy's-gunna-beat-you- up' look.  
  
"You get used to it." Giles cleaned his glasses as he plainly stated this.  
  
"He's right you know." Spike supported Giles' comment. Xander was in the oversized suit that made him look like a sumo. He looked at the four Brits and began to complain,  
  
"You British people are weird too! I mean you are over there sipping on tea and eating scones and doing book clubs. Who does book clubs anymore? I mean Oprah doesn't even do that,"  
  
"Actually," Anya interrupted but stopped quickly realizing this isn't the time to prove Xander wrong.  
  
"You should look in a mirror annoying one with sumo suit." Hermione wisecracked.  
  
"Shut up." Xander argued. "Help me Will?" Willow looked at Hermione and cracked a smile and went to Xander. She unzipped the back of the sumo suit and helped Xander get his arms out of the overstuffed sleeves. Spike went over by the staircase that lead up to the balcony of the store and leaned on it. Hermione and Draco sat at the table with the other Scoobies.  
  
"Reminds you a bit of Hogwarts, Mione?" Draco whispered to Hermione. Hermione looked at the table. It did seem awfully similar to the Hogwarts tables in the library. Especially like the table Ron and Harry were at whenever they were researching a big project. Ok, whenever she was researching a big project for her spare time.  
  
Spike heard them again. He is a vampire for Christ's sake. He can see, smell, and hear stuff a lot better than he could when he was human. He enjoyed his little gift, he can hear conversations he wasn't suppose to hear, he can see a whole lot better at night, and he could also smell Buffy's scent without being too close to her. He went back to reality and saw that they were already in a discussion and asking questions.  
  
  
  
"What's an auror?"  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"Where did you get your cool eyebrow scar?"  
  
"Whom do you work for?"  
  
"Where are you staying now?"  
  
The questions kept on pouring in but Draco remembered what Hermione told him not to answer any of their questions. They are the aurors, they should be asking the questions. They smiled at each other and continued to stay quiet. Finally the Scoobies realized what the two of them were doing, they all shut up wondering why they weren't answering any of their questions.  
  
"We won't answer anything until you all tell us why you all are helping the slayer, and reading about hell goddesses." Hermione smirked. Draco smiled at Hermione. They were in charge. Nobody was going to come up and take that position from them. Buffy looked at Giles and Will then finally at Dawn. Spike was in the same position, waiting to see what was going to happen. This is way better than watching Passions.  
  
"We aren't going to tell you anything." Buffy said with a frightening tone in her voice. She folded her arms making it final.  
  
"Then we don't have any business here." Draco nudged Hermione showing that it was time to go. They got up and went to the door exit. Draco then stopped and thought he saw something. It's impossible, she couldn't. Draco walked up to the table and looked at Dawn. There was nothing there but he just saw her, differently though.  
  
"Let's go Draco." Hermione insisted. Draco turned around and went to Hermione. He wanted to tell her but couldn't. He looked at the corner of his eye and saw Dawn differently again.  
  
"Stop staring at my sister like that." Buffy demanded. She was getting scared. Maybe they were working for Glory. Maybe they were after Dawn.  
  
"Dawn's different isn't she?" Draco finally queried.  
  
"Why are you here?" Buffy insisted.  
  
"We aren't saying anything." Hermione reminded the slayer. Buffy began to walk up to the two strangers. Anya got between them though.  
  
"I got an idea! How about we take turns." Anya suggested.  
  
"An hun. We had a discussion about this," Xander started.  
  
"No I mean like take turns asking and answering questions or we could have Buffy tie them up and we can get the answers out of them." Anya explained.  
  
"Is it just me or did Anya have a good idea?" Buffy inquired the group. Anya looked very ecstatic. "Let's tie them up."  
  
Draco and Hermione were reaching for their wands waiting for Buffy to attack. Giles gave Buffy a cross look. The slayer sighed and backed off. Draco and Hermione looked at each other and left their wands inside their coat pockets. The two of them walked with caution back to the table. Draco took a couple glances at Dawn hoping to see her different again.  
  
"So we do the questions now?" Willow asked the group. Everybody nodded. Giles decided to start off the conversation,  
  
"What is auror training?" Hermione and Draco didn't know how to answer this. They were sworn not to tell anybody about their magical community.  
  
"It's a program when you learn how to defend yourself from demons and are eligible to become and auror." Hermione answered. This was all true so far.  
  
"What's an," Giles started but Anya interrupted him,  
  
"One question at a time."  
  
"What's with the books on the hell goddess?" Hermione asked before Draco could. 'Not yet' she mouthed out to him.  
  
"Ex," Willow started but Draco interrupted her,  
  
"Don't start with that extra reading rot. We told you the truth, tell us the truth." Willow sighed.  
  
"Glory is the big bad. She's a goddess from hell and well she can kick Buffy's ass. We have nothing on her except that." Willow said. She left the Key part out. Nobody else besides the Scoobies were going to find out that Dawn is the Key.  
  
"Big Bad is the bad evil that's going on." Anya told Hermione.  
  
"You gave them extra information!" Xander complained.  
  
"I could give them more. I mean you're little codes like Scoobies, Big Bad, bollocks..." Anya started.  
  
"Actually we know what bollocks means." Draco said. Anya rolled her eyes,  
  
"Well then you don't need me."  
  
"How did you get your scar?" Dawn darted off. Buffy scolded her for asking such a dumb question. Draco cracked a smile.  
  
"Could of mistaken me for the famous Harry Potter." He smirked to Hermione. She giggled a bit. Draco looked at Dawn and retorted, "I got it from a battle between my dad and an evil," Draco stopped. He looked at Hermione sympathetically.  
  
"He got it from an evil demon. He was like our Big Bad." Hermione tried to explain.  
  
"But from his dad too?" Dawn insisted to know about this.  
  
"He was a follower of this demon and wanted me to be a follower of it too. I refused so I became a target. I really didn't want the world to end, liked it the way it was so I ended up joining the brave and loyal trio. Big battle, got hit a couple of times but my dad took out a sword and sliced my eyebrow a bit. We won. The end. We saved the world." At first Draco carried a blank expression but got more comfortable with the little story. "Why do you want to know?" He asked. Hermione knew that Draco wanted to know about Dawn, so did she, but not now. Maybe later when these people trust them some more.  
  
"Oh because Spike has one too but I don't know how he got it. It looks kind of like yours except your scar is on you right eyebrow." Dawn answered. Draco looked at Spike's left eyebrow and saw it. Freaky. They even had similar scars. It was like looking into a mirror. Hermione smiled at Draco a bit, it was exactly like looking into a mirror, except that Spike looked like he was in his mid 20's when Draco just reached them.  
  
"Our turn, what's an auror?" Giles asked.  
  
"An auror is kind of like a detective. We solve crimes that deal with dark magiks and demons." Hermione responded. That sounded about right. Draco was desperate to ask about Dawn. He was just about to ask until Hermione kicked his leg. "Buffy, how long have you been a slayer?"  
  
"About six years. Maybe five and three quarters but that would be way too technical." She smiled. She was beginning to trust Hermione, maybe not Draco, but that's because he looks too much like Spike. Hermione was amazed.  
  
"You must be the longest living slayer, ever." Hermione assumed. Buffy nodded. She knew this of course. Buffy read some of the Watcher Journals. Their slayers only lasted a year, lucky if for two. Faith was living because she was in jail. No Big Bad to fight there except her horny cellmates.  
  
"Why are you here?" Spike asked. He knew this wasn't the real question he wanted to ask but maybe later, in a more private area.  
  
"Boss sent us. Said he detected evil energy around here." Hermione paused for a moment, "More evil energy than your regular hellmouth evil energy."  
  
"You know what the hellmouth is?" Tara inquired. Hermione and Draco nodded.  
  
"Remember the whole, we solve cases dealing with demons and dark magik." Draco reminded Tara. Hermione looked around the Magic Box. It was very primitive. Not the setup but the tools in it. She saw potion ingredients and cauldrons but she also saw pentagrams and incense burners. Those things were never used in today's magic. It looked like they owned the shop so she decided to pop the question,  
  
"Does anybody do magic here? Like Mr. Giles or Anya?" Hermione asked. Willow and Tara looked at each and grinned.  
  
"We do magic." Willow spoke for Tara and herself. She looked really excited. Hermione was surprised. She never heard of a couple of witches helping out the slayer. She then got curious,  
  
"What school did you go to?" Anya was about to interrupt until Tara came in,  
  
"No, we don't mind the extra questions. I didn't live here for high school. I was off somewhere else but Willow went to Sunnydale High." Hermione didn't even think, she just blurted out,  
  
"Sunnydale High? That's not a magic school." Draco stared at Hermione hard like she was a moron or something.  
  
"There are magic schools? That is soooo cool!" Dawn stated in her oh so American teenage voice. Hermione knew she blew their cover. Well at least her cover.  
  
"So you are both witches?" Xander asked. He then thought for a while and pleaded, "Oh god please tell me not both of you are witches."  
  
"No you prat. I'm a wizard." Draco said. Hermione knew Draco did that on purpose. He grinned mischievously. The git, blowing their cover, but nobody in this room did look all that normal. Willow and Tara are witches, Spike's a vampire, Buffy's the slayer, and Dawn was different somehow. Mr. Giles, Anya, and Xander all looked normal but seemed to be helping the slayer out anyways.  
  
"A wizard? A guy into Wicca, you two don't do spells together. Do you?" Xander asked.  
  
"Yes, we do spells together all the time. In dim light with incense around the room and use each other's energy to conduct a spell." Draco taunted. Xander was buying it all.  
  
"Show of hands who had a bad mental image." Xander said. Everybody in the room except Anya Spike and Giles raised their hands. "An, usually this is a thing where you raise your hand."  
  
"No! They are a real wizard and witch." Anya argued. She went up to Draco and pulled his wand out of his coat pocket. "They have wands and stuff!"  
  
"Hello! We're witches and we don't use wands." Willow waved her hand. Spike went out of his leaning position and stood up fully. He obviously knew what Anya was talking about,  
  
"Wicca is an amateur type of magic, all about mind control. For these two though, magic comes to them easily. They don't have to try. They just say a couple words and wallah! Instantly done whereas you two have to prep up to do a spell." Spike explained. He probably could have included a little embarrassing comment but he decided to spare the witches.  
  
"So how does Captain Peroxide seem to know all of this?" Xander asked. God he was becoming annoying with the questions. Also Captain Peroxide? How long did it take him to make that ingenious name up?  
  
"For your information I seem to be 120 some years old. You never thought I ate a wizard? Please, even Angelus knows this stuff." Spike ridiculed.  
  
"What about you Anya, Giles?" Buffy asked her ex-watcher and the ex vengeance demon.  
  
"Before I went into vengeance, I used to be a witch. I went to Durmstrang, even if it was further away than Hogwarts or Beuxbatons. At least I could understand what they were saying. Wasn't exactly good with my English." Anya clarified. Buffy nodded pretending that she knew what Anya was talking about. She turned to Giles then.  
  
"I too used to be a wizard. I went to Hogwarts, best school to learn magic there. Too bad I dropped out." Giles felt sorry for himself.  
  
"You dropped out?" Hermione questioned. Giles nodded.  
  
"Oh! That's because your dad wanted you to become a watcher and you didn't want to and got on the demon-worshipping streak and went all 'grr argh!' and then you decided to be all good and you became a watcher and I'm babbling so I'll shut up." Willow prattled.  
  
"Vengeance? How can you go into vengeance?" Hermione asked. Anya looked very excited to explain but Draco spared the group of going into a nine- hour presentation of Anya becoming a vengeance demon.  
  
"Vengeance demon pet. Thought you were smart." Draco smirked.  
  
"I know what a vengeance demon is but she doesn't look like a vengeance demon. Also vengeance demons wouldn't be helping the slayer." Hermione said.  
  
"You guys don't kill all demons do you? Because if you do, I'm not a demon!" Anya, the ever wordsmith tried to cover herself up.  
  
"We only kill threatening demons. We aren't prejudice, we're aurors." Hermione explained. Anya was scared that they were going to stick a sword through her or something, so she quickly changed the subject.  
  
"Can we see a spell?" Anya queried.  
  
"Sure, why not? How about something original." Hermione took out her wand and pointed it to Xander, "Coligietto." Xander soon turned into a black hare, a rabbit. Anya soon screamed and backed away.  
  
"You evil person! Why did you do that?" Anya shouted. Hermione was offended and confused.  
  
"What did I do?" She whined.  
  
"Don't worry, it's not your fault. She's erm- bunnyphobic." Giles explained. Draco tried to hold back laughter. Hermione felt horrible,  
  
"Gerumanie." She muttered. The black bunny soon turned into the regular Xander. Anya ran up to him and hugged him tight.  
  
"Don't do that ever again." Anya commanded.  
  
"Was I a rabbit?" Xander asked the group. Hermione nodded.  
  
"Yes! It was awful! You were black too! A black evil fuzzy monster. I think I'm traumatized for life." Anya complained.  
  
"Maybe I should be changed into a rabbit more often." Xander sarcastically joked. Anya hit him on the arm.  
  
"Thank you for those horrible nightmares!" Anya exasperated. The little episode was very comedic to Hermione and Draco. Never in their wizarding lifes did they see a bunnyphobic demon.  
  
"Sun's setting." Buffy pointed out. She was right. They spent a full two hours talking about each other's lifes. "We better start patrolling." Spike looked like he was ready to go but Buffy stopped him. "I meant Hermione and Draco, not you Spike. I want to show them around the hellmouth." Buffy insisted.  
  
"Alright then. No patrolling for me." Spike said. He grabbed his blanket and went next to the door. He went outside and stayed in the shadows. It was six o clock now so it was late enough to go outside and not get turned into a French fried Spike.  
  
"You want us to patrol with you?" Draco asked. Buffy nodded.  
  
"Can I go patrolling with you guys too?" Dawn queried. Buffy looked at her in a 'you-know-you're-not-going-to-be-able-to-patrol-until-you're-never' way. "Ok! No patrolling for me. I'm going home to do my homework.  
  
"Will, can you," Buffy started.  
  
"Already on it. Come Dawn, off to conquer the math homework. Wish to join us my lady?" Willow role-played. She offered her two arms to Dawn and Tara. Dawn let out a giggle and grabbed her bag. Tara took Willow's arm and off they went to the Summers' home.  
  
"So we patrol?" Hermione inquired.  
  
"We patrol, as soon as I get the weapons." Buffy retorted.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N 2: I didn't let all of the secrets out. I just let some itsy bitsy ones. Like I mean they were going to find out about Tara and Willow being wiccas in this chappie or chappie 4 after patrolling. I was going to do this totally differently but I like this version better and no way am I going to show you the alternate chapter! Patrolling with Draco and Hermione in next chapter. This chapter was originally 14 pages but I cut it in half. Sorry that you guys have to wait for a few days or until I get 20 reviews. So please review. Make me feel loved and liked! LoL! No literally please review! PLEASE!!!! I know you want to review this story! LoL! Next chappie up as soon as the reviews hit 20 or in 2 days. Cheers! 


	3. Fights, Bronzing, and Shoes

Title: Look Alikes  
  
Author: LavenderGold  
  
Rating: Varies on Chapter  
  
Summary: Draco and Hermione are aurors and go to Sunnydale to fight the demons their and stop the rumored evil there. They meet up with Scoobies only to make friends with the whole lot. At first confusion between Spike and Draco.  
  
Canon: Draco and Hermione are aurors, 20 years of age. Season 5 for Buffy and friends except that Riley is gone. Also Spike loves Buffy and she knows it. So I'm thinking right after the episode "Crush". Draco and Mione can fight as good as Buffy and Spike. Just so you know basic auror training in my case is to know how to fight muggle-wise and magic-wise. Have fun.  
  
A/N: I feel so special whenever you guys give me reviews. I just want to damn my ex to all eternity in to the fire that hell projects from beneath the ground. Yes its deep but there's a story behind it. See I keep my stories on a disk and a backup on my main computer. I keep my stories on a disk so I can update and type whenever wherever, like the song. Well I had my summary and beginning stuff on my main computer but I was feeling very inspired and finished up my usual seven to eight pages for chapter three. I had it on my disk and was going to update it on FF.net at home. Well it was my final period and my ex comes up to me and sits on my binder. In my binder is my disk and with my ex sitting on my binder my disk cracked and broke. I worked so f***ing hard and he cracked it. I find it and have an episode at school and did something drastic to the wanker (ok I kicked him in the leg real hard. He should be happy that it wasn't somewhere else.) So that's the end of my long long chapter so I went home all pissed off at the world and started retyping so that's why the update is so late. Sorry world!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own a bloody thing. Except Holy Trinity Graveyard, I made that up. If you have a graveyard that's named that well I be damned. But if you literally do tell me and I guess I have to say it doesn't belong to me. Oh yeah, and my crazy ass Tech Ed. Teacher, Mr. B., always says the "Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Criticism?" thing all the time. I told my friend and well she told him, being the wench she is, so I kind of had to put this is the disclaimer. God knows he doesn't care but my so-called friend does.  
  
Dedication: To Tori. BURN THE RAMS! PINK FLAMINGOS RULE FOREVER! Reviewers please don't ask. Literally. Don't ask . . ..  
  
Feedback: Ok here's the deal. IT WILL GET SOMEWHERE BY THE END OF THIS CHAPPIE OR BEGINNING OF THE NEXT CHAPTER! YAY! Also erm, Harry and Ron are still in my mind. Really in my mind. Also for ships, I don't know. It could be anything really. It could be D/Hr or maybe even Draco/Xander! Meep! LoL! As you can see it's pretty unpredictable and with me, anything is possible. Please more feedback! I love it to death!!!  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Magic Box: 6:30 pm *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Weapons?" Hermione asked. Buffy nodded. "Why would we be needing weapons?"  
  
"Well you can't expect the hellmouth to only attract bloodsuckers." Buffy answered. She went behind the counter and grabbed a black duffel bag.  
  
"Oh so you're one of those slayers who likes to do everything. Stake a vampire here, stop and apocalypse, oh yeah and destroy a Gnarl demon after you stop a mystical force that is unknown to the lot of you." Draco sarcastically said.  
  
"Pretty much said the past five years of my life in that sentence." Buffy smirked. Draco and Hermione were impressed. Buffy was something else. Usually a slayer only dealt with vampires and would die that way, but Buffy, she fights everything and hasn't died yet.  
  
"So you fight everything, Slayer." Draco started.  
  
"Yea huh."  
  
"And you aren't dead?"  
  
"Nope," Buffy paused. "Actually I died once." Draco raised his scarred eyebrow. 'God he's so much like Spike.' Buffy thought to herself.  
  
"You died but you're here. You're not a," Hermione trailed off.  
  
"Nope! I'm alive. I was drowning and when I got back up, Xander saved me by using CPR. Amazing, isn't it? Something like CPR to get me alive again. Come to think of it, I was a vampire before, but that's a different story." Buffy smiled to the two Brits. Clearly they were very confused. 'If only I could tell them everything,' Buffy thought 'Then they'd really be surprised.'  
  
"So what's in your bag of goodies love?" Draco inquired. He walked over to the counter and looked in the bag. Hermione followed.  
  
"Oh, last time I got this out we were against this troll god, Olaf. So we have a couple of magick stuff I think Willow would want back." Buffy pulled out an amulet, magic weed, some more herbs, a black candle, and a lighter. Then she reached the weapons. She pulled out a very impressive sword a couple of stakes and a dagger.  
  
"Very impressive Buffy." Hermione complimented.  
  
"Oh this is nothing. The real stuff is in the back room. I train back there with Giles. Maybe you two can go back there later sometime." Buffy knew they would sooner or later but might as well sound like it's special to go back there, like getting a shiny medal for nothing. Buffy picked up the dagger and looked at it a bit.  
  
"Yes Buffy, that is a dagger. We use it to fight evil demons with." Draco taunted. Buffy came back to reality from her little daydream.  
  
"Oh, sorry. Just appreciating the dagger. They are very useful you know. They are destructive and are travel friendly. See?" Buffy displayed the small sword by putting it in the black duffel bag  
  
"I never seen anybody compliment the simplicities of a dagger." Hermione stated.  
  
"Well now you have." Buffy laughed.  
  
"So where in hellmouth city are we going?" Draco queried.  
  
"Well we are going to check out a couple of cemeteries then on our way to the Bronze we'll be looking at a new graveyard they opened up last month. After the nice quiet walk, that is if it is quiet, we'll be Bronzing in no time." Buffy retorted.  
  
"Bronzing?" Hermione asked.  
  
"The Bronze is a night club here. It's a popular place for high school and college students to dance, flirt, and get bitten by a vampire." Buffy explained. Hermione mouthed out 'oh' to herself.  
  
"Do we patrol now?" Draco inquired. Buffy grabbed a couple more stuff from inside the counter cabinets and placed them inside the black duffel bag. She zipped it up and looked up.  
  
"We patrol now."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~* Holy Trinity Graveyard: 7:00 PM *~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sunnydale's cemeteries were unusually empty tonight. No fledgings or even some year old vampire Buffy hasn't dusted yet. Buffy figured these cemeteries were probably going to be out of use since a new graveyard was built. Sunnydale obviously had a high mortality rate since it was on a hellmouth and the citizens were all very gullible. There were four cemeteries in total for Sunnydale. Now this is a big number for being the small town Sunnydale is but now Sunnydale added another because two of them are already filled up so they decided to build a fifth. The name? Holy Trinity Graveyard.  
  
"Welcome to Sunnydale's newest addition." Buffy sarcastically introduced Hermione and Draco to the new graveyard as if it were a newborn baby.  
  
The graveyard was new but it looked like it has been here for ages. The only way you can tell that it was new was by the gravestones' designs and the dates on them. The graveyard already looked about a forth filled up. Only a month for being open and it was a forth filled up with a couple of crypts. Sure the rest was plain field but Hermione's eyes stayed on this area.  
  
A jolt of laughter came from one of the crypts. Buffy automatically began to walk to the crypt. Hermione and Draco followed. Buffy placed the bag one the ground in front of the doorway and kneeled down to it. She unzipped the bag and stuffed a couple of holy water vessels in her coat pockets. She handed a regular looking cross to Hermione and a stake to Draco. Draco rejected it. He took out his wand.  
  
"Wand's made out of wood. It can settle for a well crafted stake, a very well crafted stake." Draco smirked. Buffy cracked a smile. She was going to give Hermione a stake but after Draco's comment she figured Hermione would be doing the same with her wand.  
  
Buffy opened the door a bit and looked through the crack. Of course the vampires were conversing. They all looked like they were in high school because a lot of the male vampires were wearing Sunnydale High varsity jackets. Also some of the teenaged vampires' speech was slurred. Buffy looked down at the ground and saw beer cans on it.  
  
"Drunken vampires. Can this night get any easier?" Buffy asked no one in particular.  
  
Buffy looked at Draco and Hermione. She grabbed a stake out of her inner coat pocket and nodded to her two companions. The nest laughed at some corny joke one of the jocks was saying. Buffy opened the door casually and walked in a couple steps. Draco and Hermione followed. She picked up a beer can and looked at it with pretend curiosity.  
  
"Are you guys drinking?" She started. The vampires looked a bit annoyed with her already, crashing into their pad and all. "Because drinking isn't cool. You guys look under age too. I don't want to have to report you guys to the police."  
  
"Go away! We can do anything we want! We're powerful and we break rules and we don't care! We can kick your ass because," The jock vampire had to think. God this guy is wasted, Buffy thought to herself.  
  
"Because we can?" One of the jock's companions said.  
  
"Exactly! Because we can! Now I'm getting hungry so I'm going to kick your ass and drink you up!" The vampire's speech was very poor and slurred.  
  
"Oh my! You guys are vampires! Who would have guessed?" Buffy played in a sarcastic tone. Draco looked at Hermione and smiled. Hermione cracked a small smile back; she was uneasy with fighting and thought that all of the sarcasm and punning was unnecessary. Draco leaned up against the wall. Buffy deserved some fun. Hermione continued to stand up straight, waiting for the conversation to convert into a regular fight.  
  
"I am so going to kick your ass for that." The jock stumbled his way over to Buffy.  
  
"Ok Kids. This is a demonstration of what happens to a new drunken vampire." Buffy said in a sarcastic professor tone. She took out her stake and stuck it in the vampire's heart as he bended down to bite her. "Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Criticism?"  
  
All of the vampires looked at each other then at Buffy. Three of them went after the slayer as two went after Hermione and Draco. The vampire that went after Draco tripped while running and landed right into his wand, staking him. Draco had a moment of disappointment since the slay was so easy but another one came right at him. Hermione was working a bit harder. She kicked the attacker into the back of an old moth eaten couch. She ran up to the vampire and staked it. In less than a couple of seconds another vampire was charging at her.  
  
Buffy looked as if she was going through an intense workout. She gave two of the three vampires hard blows in the stomachs so it would take them a while to recollect of what was going on. She kicked the remaining vampire into the wall and found an opening to stake the demon. Soon it was dust. The other two vampires were as easy as the first. She ducked a blow from one of the vampires as she staked the other. She stood up from her duck and staked the remaining vampire. It seemed as if a countless supply of vampires were in there instead of ten, wait. She dusted four, where Hermione and Draco together dusted two. That meant only four left. Buffy couldn't wait to get to the Bronze.  
  
Hermione and Draco were close together again in a two on two fight. They did this so many times in training that it was almost like a second nature to them. Hermione turned to Draco giving him a nod. Draco kicked the vampire who was on Hermione at the moment away, as Hermione back off. She took a breath. Buffy looked at Hermione. Why the hell was she taking a breather? Hermione lifted her wand and shouted out,  
  
"Projectum Sol!" A giant jet of light went through the entire room. It looked as if the sun was actually in there. The warmth, the brightness of the light, everything, it was like nothing Buffy ever saw Willow or Tara do. She soon heard screaming. Buffy turned to the vampires she was fighting. Their skin was disintegrating away from their skeletons. Soon they crumpled up into nice piles of dust. She went back to Hermione and Draco and saw their vampires were dust as well.  
  
"Wow." Buffy gasped. That small word wasn't exactly covering everything that happened but it was pretty, wow.  
  
"Yea, pretty wasn't it?" Draco grinned. Hermione smiled weakly. She looked a bit tired. Not as tired as Willow and Tara are when they do spells though, they look as if they were about to collapse.  
  
"What was that?" The Slayer finally asked.  
  
"It was nothing. Simple spell that any auror can do." Hermione modestly said. Draco rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yea, only about ten people are able to do that in our entire department." Draco told the true story to Buffy.  
  
"Well because we spend all of our careers on vampires and demons and hell dimensions. If everybody else was like that they would be able to do this spell like it was taught to them in their first year of Hogwarts." Hermione claimed.  
  
"Well I thought it was cool. I mean it was like," Buffy started.  
  
"Sunlight?" Draco finished for her. Buffy nodded.  
  
"How did you do that?" Buffy turned to Hermione.  
  
"It's called magic, slayer. I thought you would have figured that out." Draco teased.  
  
"Shut up, I know that. I was just meaning that well I don't know. Was it really sunlight?" Buffy asked.  
  
"It was." Hermione retorted softly. She was gaining strength again. She looked a lot better than before.  
  
"How did it get here? I mean it seems to be nighttime." Buffy was really interested in this topic. She never really was interested in Wicca and what Tara and Willow did with their spells. She actually never wanted to know what Tara and Willow did when they cast spells. 'Ew, bad mental vision.' Buffy thought to herself.  
  
"It came from the other side of the world. The spell is very complicated to explain and I don't want to go into detail at the moment. We would be here for hours. I wouldn't want to bore you." Hermione insisted. Before Buffy could argue Draco interrupted her,  
  
"Trust me love. You don't want to see her when she gets in depth about something. You wish you were dead then listen to the rest of what she has to say." Hermione gave Draco a harsh look. "So how about this Bronze place Buffy?" Draco changed the subject quickly.  
  
"Oh yea. The gang is probably there waiting for us all. You know, it's the only other place that vampires would be besides the graveyards. Maybe we'll get lucky and save some poor and innocent kid's life." Draco looked at her a bit. "Ok maybe the kid won't be all that innocent." Buffy changed her mind.  
  
"I'm ready to go." Hermione said randomly.  
  
"Are you sure? You know we could always just go back to the house." Draco offered. Hermione shook her head no.  
  
"I'm feeling up to a drink. Really. I thought I would never say that." Hermione thought aloud. Draco smiled.  
  
"Lead the way Buffy." Draco laughed as he put his arm around Hermione. He lowered his head down to Hermione's ear and whispered, "Maybe we can get the Americans so drunk they will tell us about Dawn."  
  
Hermione laughed a bit. Buffy turned around and saw Draco's arm around Hermione, unaware of what Draco whispered to Hermione. There was something up with them. Maybe they were dating or something. She didn't really know the two Brits well but she felt like she known them forever. Buffy brushed the thought away and said,  
  
"Are you two coming or what?" Draco took his arm away from Hermione as they all walked away from the crypt. Maybe their trip to Sunnydale wasn't going to be all that bad anyway.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* The Bronze: 9:00 PM *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione, Draco, and Buffy were side-by-side walking down the alley that leads to the Bronze. The two aurors didn't really know why The Bronze was such a demon magnet. Of course teenagers and young adults liked to party there but is that it? There had to be something more about it.  
  
When the entered the alley they knew why. It had so many connecting alleys and dark corners. When they entered the Bronze. That was another story. It was literally an all you can eat buffet. Any vamp could just cut in on the dance floor and flirt with any chick or guy and bring them out into the alleyway and drain it. It seemed so wrong for it to be that easy for a vampire to get a meal.  
  
Buffy waved and mouthed out 'hi' to one corner of the Bronze. Hermione and Draco took their attention over there and saw Willow, Anya, and Xander. Buffy walked nonchalantly over to the table as the two Brits followed. They've been doing that a lot, following that is. They were in a new city though and really didn't know where any place is. It would look very odd to see a couple of British natives asking where the closest graveyard is.  
  
Buffy sat down in between Willow and Xander as Hermione seated herself beside Willow and Draco and Draco was next to Anya and Hermione. The seating from clockwise with Buffy at 12 o clock was Buffy, Xander, Anya, Draco, Hermione, and Willow. Anya was happy that Draco sat next to her instead of Hermione. She was still slightly frightened that the brunette witch would turn Xander into an 'awful horrific black haired monster' also known as a bunny.  
  
"So Buffster, did you and the oh so British people slay any vampires?" Xander asked.  
  
"You know, we also like to go by Hermione and Draco." Hermione stated. Buffy soon turned the conversation back to the slaying,  
  
"We ran into a pack of fledgings but other than that, there was nothing."  
  
"Hellmouth can't supply us with anything? Vampires, apocalypses, mutants?" Xander asked the gang.  
  
"Maybe it decided to give us a break this year. You know be quiet." Anya hoped.  
  
"Aren't you guys forgetting? There is still super bitch on our hands." Buffy reminded the group.  
  
"What? You're the big bad?" Draco asked with a grin upon his face.  
  
"You are so daft sometimes, Malfoy." Hermione laughed.  
  
"Hence sometimes, Granger." Draco smiled at Hermione. Anya looked at the two of them and finally asked,  
  
"Are you two having sex together?" She asked this like it was normal. Hermione and Draco were in shock. Anya was sitting there waiting for an answer until Hermione began to break down in laughter. Draco was trying hard to hold it back but by God, sleeping together? Now that was the funniest stuff in the world. "So are you?" Anya insisted. Xander turned to Anya.  
  
"How many times have we talked about this?" Xander asked her in a nice tone. At least he was trying to be reasonable. Anya looked at Hermione. She looked as if she was going to die laughing.  
  
"Get a grip, woman!" Draco got out.  
  
"Why are you laughing?" Anya asked. "Why are they laughing?" She turned over to Xander.  
  
"It's. . . . So. . . . . . Funny. . . . ." Hermione gasps out. She took in a couple of deep breaths and tried to stop laughing.  
  
"Why is this amusing to you?" Anya was so confused. These two British people were laughing at such a simple question.  
  
"Xander, your girlfriend is something else." Draco complimented. Xander was shocked at Draco actually calling him by his first name.  
  
"So are you having sec together?" Anya insisted one more time.  
  
"No. We aren't just good friends." Hermione got out. "Oh God! Me and Draco?" Hermione just couldn't get over it.  
  
"Oh come off it Granger. You know you love me!" Draco taunted. Hermione punched his arm.  
  
"You wish Malfoy." Draco smirked at Hermione and turned to Xander,  
  
"I bet you the chit's a pretty good lay though." Draco said referring to Hermione of course. Xander laughed at bit.  
  
"Finally, the male friend I always needed!" Xander claimed.  
  
"You would have never known that he would be British and looks exactly like your mortal enemy." Willow teased.  
  
"Whoever said we were friends Harris?" Draco laughed.  
  
"You know Xander, he has a point. He acts this way to Ron and Harry but they really aren't friends. It's like a hate love relationship, without the love." Hermione clarified.  
  
"Who are these two people you keep on talking about? Harry and Ron. Are they Aurors too?" Willow inquired.  
  
"Oh well, Ron and Harry. They are, Ron and Harry." Hermione sighed. She hasn't seen those two since graduation. After everything had happen. After Voldemort was defeated, after the world's most wonderful person died for the world to be safe again. Draco continued for Hermione,  
  
"Harry was our ring leader. He did the final show down with Voldemort. He was the Buffy of our little gang except, well not the slayer and definitely not a Valley Girl. But you never know with Potter, he could have been gay." Hermione stared Draco down. "Ok, he wasn't gay because he was too busy snogging Hermione." Hermione went red.  
  
"What about Ron?" Buffy persisted.  
  
"Do you have a brother Willow?" Hermione asked. Willow shook her head no. "Oh well he would be like the brother you never had. Or a male version of you and this is sounding all wrong so let me start over. Ron has red hair, freckles, has a temper that is impossible to control and," Hermione paused for a moment in deep thinking. "And he likes to curse a lot. You'd be surprised how much a pottymouth he is."  
  
"What was his part in this whole Voldie-mort thing anyways?" Xander asked. Anya looked at Xander.  
  
"It's Voldemort Xander. And I wouldn't make fun of him either. He was a very powerful, dark wizard. We demons feared him or worked for him. You know the unwritten rule, right?" Anya said.  
  
"When scary things are scared of other scary things, it's not good?" Xander answered, nodding his head.  
  
"Anyways, Ron is the faithful sidekick. He was at Harry's side till the very end of the battle. He's the faithful friend." Hermione smiled. "He was also the comic relief."  
  
"Was he a Xander?" Willow enlightened the conversation.  
  
"From as far as I know Xander, I think he was our Xander." Hermione said.  
  
"All in favor of any more sad and mushy stories for the rest of the night?" Xander queried the group. Nobody spook up.  
  
"Motion passed." Willow nodded.  
  
"So what else is in the wizarding world that we don't really know about?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Oh it's mainly like the muggle world except we have a Ministry of Magic and it has a department for everything in magic, basically. We have schools on how to learn magic and we also have some sports too." Hermione replied.  
  
"What kind of sports?" Xander implored. Hermione soon was regretting when she mentioned sports. She looked over to Draco, whom was grinning.  
  
"Well Xander, the greatest sport known to the wizard world is Quidditch." Draco started. Hermione let out a loud groan. They were going to be tortured by Draco's knowledge of Quidditch.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* The Other Side of Town: 10:00 PM *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I WANT MY KEY!" A young blonde woman shouted out to her scabby minions.  
  
"Oh your most magnificent highness. We have news! Such wonderful news for you, higher above all highest." The scabby demon stuttered. He or She (you can't really tell, the voice was so shaky) was wearing rugged robes and had horrible hair. He was in a crouched over position, almost bowing down to the blonde woman.  
  
"Is it about my key?" The woman asked nicely. She was filled with excitement, like a child waiting for his Christmas present.  
  
"N- n- n- no almighty, talented Glorificus." Another demon stumbled across his words. Glorificus, or Glory, grabbed the demon by the collar and lifted him up.  
  
"Then why are you speaking?" She said, with her teeth closed together. She threw the demon into the wall, almost making a hole in it, the wall, not the demon. "Give me a reason why I shouldn't ram you into the wall as well?" She turned to the other demon. He was whimpering mad but finally got out,  
  
"W- well your most magnificent talented glorious Highness, it refers to the Slayer."  
  
"The Slayer? The Bitch you ruined my every attempt to get my key?" She asked. The demon whimpered aloud. "Tell me Jinxy. Is this good news?" She sat down on her couch, listening very carefully.  
  
"I- I don't know your Highest being but, but, but she has two more friends in her group."  
  
"Really?" She asked in an interested voice.  
  
"Y- yes Mistress of our people. Your most highest,"  
  
"Cut to the chase Jinx. What are they like? Any powers? Anything, special about them?"  
  
"All- all we know is that, that, that, that they are British. Two of them are exactly alike. And, and, and, and they were sent here by somebody." Glory got up looking furiously at Jinx. Jinx crouched down expecting to get hit or something. She raised her hand and slowly put it down.  
  
"Awww, Jinxy. You did all that for me?" She asked in an annoying voice.  
  
"Y- y- y- yes." He was frightened.  
  
"Well good work. Keep an eye on these two. They might be a threat to me." She laughed. She backed away from Jinx. "But what I really want is my Key!!!" She shouted. She kicked Jinx's leg. Her heel broke off her shoe. "God damn it Jinx, these are new shoes!"  
  
"I- I- I'll get somebody to fix it your most beautiful, succulent Glorificus." Jinx ran off.  
  
"Get me my Key too you scab!!!!" She yelled as he ran away. Glory soon fell on her couch, pouting, while looking at her shoe. "I really liked these shoes too."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* A/N (Finishing Note): God its long. 9 pages without double spacing or anything, wow! I'm impressed but disappointed as well. It's been over a week. Blah! Anyways next chappie will be sooner. I already started on it so it's all good. Should be by Wed. or Fri. if not then my disk broke or because I'm enjoying my Christmas break. Saturday and Sunday I will be gone for a Christmas family party up North, so an update for the 4th chapter will be a tad late, with parties and Christmas. After that I have like a week of vacationing and lots of writing time so. . . . I guess that means frequent updates. Just want you to know ahead of time if anything gets screwed up before the fourth chapter. Just pray for me that my disk doesn't break again!!!! Hope you enjoyed the story! Cheers-  
  
LavenderGold  
  
A/N 2: Please Review! It only takes a couple of seconds and it's one of the few things that I keep on writing a story! Reviewing always makes me feel special and gives me a giant grin that won't disappear so please review!!! Make me feel loved and liked. Constructive Criticism always welcomed, I don't like flames, I don't read flames, and I delete flames. That's that. Thanks to anybody who reviewed my story for the past two chapters! Love yaz lots for that! Trust me, I'm gunna finish this story, I love it too much to quit!!!! Again, Review, please review! Again only a couple of sentences would make me happy. Just please review!!!!! 


	4. History is Forever

Title: Look Alikes  
  
Author: LavenderGold  
  
Rating: Varies on Chapter  
  
Summary: Draco and Hermione are aurors and go to Sunnydale to fight the demons their and stop the rumored evil there. They meet up with Scoobies only to make friends with the whole lot.  
  
Canon: Draco and Hermione are aurors, 20 years of age. Season 5 for Buffy and friends except that Riley is gone. Also Spike loves Buffy and she knows it. So I'm thinking right after the episode "Crush". Draco and Mione can fight as good as Buffy and Spike. Just so you know basic auror training in my case is to know how to fight muggle-wise and magic-wise. Have fun.  
  
A/N: I know I know, I haven't updated in a long time but you have to understand I do have a real life, **gasps go around the room**. Is it truly that hard to believe that I have a real life? **nods go around the room** Oh well. . . Anyways, I do have a real life and I need to balance out my real life and my writings out. Unfortunately, my real life demanded more of my time over the past months so I left the writing scene from FF.net for a while, but I didn't stop writing. Do have loads of ideas for other stories and this story. I created a rough draft of this story, which I didn't have back for chapters 1, 2, and 3. So now it will be easier for me to write this out. Well, have fun with the reading and reviewing thing.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own a bloody thing.  
  
Dedication: To Ariel, she reads everything I write and helps me out. . . Even though she is a spaz, kinda.  
  
Feedback: Thank you so much for the positive reviews you guys! I can't get over the success of this story, but today I am going to target a review from somebody who didn't "settle" with my story that well, especially with my Draco. Sweetie, we only know Draco from Book One to Book Four. Even though it may seem like a lot, the poor boy could have changed within those eight years of growing up. Also, I added "love" and "pet" and some other words to his vocab just to get the effect of him being more like Spike, because in my world I believe Spike and Draco are a lot alike except well, Spike's a vampire and Draco isn't. I have my own mind's eye of Draco, as do you. Thank you for not turning your opinion though into a "This book sux, you can't write worth crap and you should BURN THIS STORY!". I really appreciate it that you did it in the most mature manner..  
  
Ok my serious stuff is officially done. Wheeeee!!!!!!  
  
ENJOY THE SHOW FOLKS!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sunnydale  
  
8:00 PM  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was a quiet night in Sunnydale, like it has been for the past week. Ever since Hermione and Draco came, there was only an average of a fledging a night and maybe a more experienced vampire at the Bronze. Other than that, there was nothing. The gang was a bit confused on the low amount of demons in the town but they were enjoying their break. It wasn't any day, week in this case, which the Scooby Gang didn't have to worry about vampires.  
  
Even though the vampire and various demon count was low, this meant they had to research up on Glory. They found out that her full name was Glorificus, which helped them, narrow down the research; they also found a tale about her being one of the cruelest gods of her dimension. Everything else was a blank.  
  
Tonight, as the Scooby Gang, including their two new British friends, all decided to take a break from the researching and patrolling. This meant there was nobody outside patrolling the graveyards; keeping any vampires from exiting the graveyard they dug themselves out of. Everybody was inside his or her domains, except for two certain people.  
  
"What makes you think Hermione is here, Harry?" A redheaded man asked his best friend in the driver's seat of the car.  
  
"Because, Ron. The records state that Hermione went to the Hellmouth to investigate the extra energy that is building up there." Harry explained. He settled back into his seat, concentrating on the road. "She most likely doesn't know what we know about what's going to happen. We need to tell her this, so the world doesn't end."  
  
"So why couldn't we use magic to come here?" Ron queried. "I didn't fancy that flight from London. To New York, to LA, and on top of that having to rent a car just to get to the Hellmouth."  
  
"I told you a million times, Ron. We have to keep a low profile on where we are going. If the newspapers or The Ministry of Magic found out that the world was going to end and Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley were going to the Hellmouth to save the world again, it would be complete chaos." Harry retorted, his eyes still on the road. Ron looked at Harry a bit until he turned his head out to the side window and settled back into his seat.  
  
"How much longer until we get there?" Ron asked. He was becoming more and more fidgety by the second. Harry stopped the car abruptly, making Ron go forward and back.  
  
"We're here." Harry said, a feeling of accomplishment surging through him. "We are in Sunnydale."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Next Day  
  
Summer's Home  
  
6:45 PM  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"But I'm 14 years old Buffy, I don't need a babysitter!" Dawn argued as the two sisters went downstairs.  
  
"You do, I don't care if you're 14, you are getting a babysitter, and that's final." Buffy stared her sister down. The doorbell rang. "And there he is now." Buffy ran down the rest of the way down the steps and went to the door. She opened it up to see only Draco and Hermione.  
  
"Draco and Hermione are babysitting me?" Dawn asked, confused.  
  
"We are?" The two Brits queried simultaneously.  
  
"No," Buffy retorted quickly. "Giles is."  
  
"Giles is babysitting me?" Dawn groaned. "Great, my nights going to be full of fun." Dawn rolled her eyes and sat down on the steps.  
  
"Don't mind Dawn. Come in." Buffy offered. Hermione and Draco went into the household. Draco went immediately up the steps and sat next to Dawn and began to talk to her, quietly. Buffy eyed the blonde carefully. Who knew what kind of mischievous ideas Draco was putting into Dawn's mind.  
  
"Dawn still gets babysitters?" Hermione asked the Slayer.  
  
"Yeah," Buffy answered. "I mean I wasn't when I was her age but this is a Hellmouth and I just want her to be safe." Buffy explained. Hermione mouthed out the word 'oh' after that and nodded her head a little. Soon the doorbell rang again. Buffy turned to the door and opened it up to see her ex-watcher.  
  
"Am I late?" Giles asked, looking at Hermione and Draco.  
  
"Nope, right on time." Buffy reassured Giles. Right on cue, Joyce Summers, the mother of Dawn and Buffy, came running down the steps, putting her earring in.  
  
"Is that my date Buffy?" Joyce asked her daughter. She stopped a quarter way down the steps. "Oh, hi Mr. Giles. You're going to be babysitting Dawn tonight?"  
  
"Yes, me and Dawn will have tons of fun, and hopefully my night won't end in a headache." Giles half joked.  
  
"Well thanks for doing this," Joyce stopped her sentence and looked down at Draco and Dawn. "Can you tell me who you're friends are Buffy?"  
  
"Oh, that's Draco," Buffy pointed to the blonde "And this is Hermione." The brunette made a small wave to the woman of the house.  
  
"Has anybody told you that you look a lot like Spike?" Joyce asked Draco.  
  
"All I have been told Mrs. Summers." Draco politely answered. Buffy was shocked to see Draco actually be polite. It was a once in a lifetime act.  
  
"So you're both from England?" Mrs. Summers inquired.  
  
"Yeah," Hermione nodded.  
  
"Oh, so you must be the witch and wizard who have been helping Buffy out for the past week." Joyce assumed. Buffy looked at Dawn, hard, knowing it was Dawn that told their Mom about Hermione and Draco. Dawn just made a childish shrug. Outside, a car beeped twice. "Oh, that's my ride." Draco stood up, allowing Joyce to go down the stairs without struggling to get through. She opened the door but before she left she said, "Have a good time at the dance Buffy." Then she turned to Dawn, "Please be good for Mr. Giles and try not to give him a headache."  
  
"Bye Mom." Buffy waved. With that Joyce went out to the car, greeted by her date with a bouquet of roses. Buffy shut the door and turned to Giles.  
  
"Right um," Giles lowered his voice slightly "You do know you owe me after tonight?"  
  
"I can hear you." Dawn chimed. Giles looked at her and turned his attention back to Buffy.  
  
"Of course I do." Buffy answered. "Let's go guys." Buffy told her two new friends. "And Dawn." The brunette looked up, "Take Mom's advice and please be good for, Giles."  
  
"I will." Dawn smiled.  
  
"Remember what we talked about Dawn." Draco raised his voice enough for Giles, Buffy and Hermione to hear what he said. He lifted himself off the stairs and went down them. He gave a final grin to Dawn before leaving. Giles gave a worried look at Dawn's grinning face and shut the door.  
  
The three of them walked down the sidewalk on their way to the University. Before they exited the neighborhood, Buffy asked the other blonde,  
  
"What did you and Dawn talk about?"  
  
"Stuff." Draco answered nonchalantly.  
  
"What kind of stuff?" Buffy continued.  
  
"Stuff that will make Giles learn the true meaning of 'babysitter'." Draco laughed.  
  
"You are such a bad influence on Dawn." Hermione scolded.  
  
"I'm a bad influence on everybody, love." Draco reminded her.  
  
"How true that is." Hermione agreed.  
  
"Now why did I invite you guys to this Spring Break party?" Buffy questioned, both herself and the two Aurors.  
  
"Because you don't want us to feel lonely and rejected from the group?" Hermione offered.  
  
"Of course not Mione," Draco started, "It's because she's madly in love with me and only invited you to cover up her deep crush for me." Buffy playfully punched the blonde.  
  
"That's the last thing I need, a crush on Spike's twin." The Slayer laughed. "Well at least you're not chaining me up to reveal your deep love for me." Hermione went a bit silent and inquired,  
  
"Did Spike really do that to you?"  
  
"Yeah, he was a real slimeball for doing that." Buffy lowered her head with disapproval towards the act that the vampire did.  
  
"What time is the party supposed to start?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"Oh, it started around 6:00 but I had to help my mom out on her date so we are about an hour and a half late." Buffy answered. "We are going to be fashionably late."  
  
"What's up with 'being fashionably late', what makes being late fashionable?" Hermione asked Buffy.  
  
"What a silly question to ask Mione." Draco got to his friend before Buffy. "It's an excuse for Americans whenever they are late to a social engagement."  
  
"Couldn't say it any better myself." Buffy smiled.  
  
"So I'm guessing we are going to meet Xander, Anya, Wil, and Tara there." Hermione assumed.  
  
"Wow, can't get anything past you." Draco sarcastically commented.  
  
"I take offense to that!" Hermione shouted.  
  
"What are you going to do about it?" Draco taunted.  
  
"This!" Hermione took out her wand and whispered a spell. Draco began to laugh maniacally. Buffy looked at Draco funny, but soon came to the realization it was a spell.  
  
"Not," Draco laughed "Fair!" Hermione and Buffy were cracking up at the sight of Draco trying to breathe through his laughs. Hermione began to take pity upon her partner and took the spell off. Draco muttered some curse words that Buffy didn't know existed.  
  
"If you guys keep on doing this, we're going to be even more fashionably late." Buffy warned the two Brits. The rest of the way, Hermione and Draco looked at each other, in caution, just in case if someone decided to do a sneak attack. Buffy, on the other hand, was wondering how these two even got to become friends.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
University Spring Break Party  
  
8:00 PM  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione, Draco, and Buffy all reached the party at about 7:15, which was a reasonable time by the fact that they all were walking to the party. The Scooby Gang plus Hermione and Draco, were all hanging out, enjoying their slay-free night. It was nice not to have to worry about any apocalypses or a Big Bad for a night.  
  
"Here ya go." Draco gave Buffy one of the two drinks he was carrying.  
  
"Oh, thanks." Buffy accepted the drink, while leaning on a column, overlooking the dancers.  
  
"What's wrong?" Draco asked.  
  
"Oh nothing, just looking." Buffy answered, taking a sip out of the alcoholic beverage.  
  
"Right, you are looking at the dancers depressed, just for fun." Draco wisecracked. Buffy made a small laugh. "Now come on, why aren't you going out there finding a nice looking guy to dance with?"  
  
"I danced with Xander." Buffy argued.  
  
"I said, a nice looking guy." Draco repeated himself.  
  
"What's wrong with Xander?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Let's think for a second," Draco paused "He's taken?" Buffy looked at Draco in a 'oh' expression.  
  
"I don't do well with relationships. Not well at all." Buffy explained vaguely.  
  
"Like how?" Draco insisted.  
  
"Like hooking up with vampires and military operatives bad."  
  
"They were the ones that left?"  
  
"More like, left town left."  
  
"Oh, well I can't blame you." Draco said. Buffy looked at him. "Well I mean you are the slayer, you can't help it if you have bad taste in men."  
  
"And I really thought that you were going to say something nice and sincere." Buffy smiled. "Come on, what kind of girls have you hooked up with?"  
  
"Well, this one girl, she had a really big nose, but was in my house, so we went out." Draco started. "Then there was another girl, really pretty, but had an attitude that nobody would like." Draco then sighed. "There was one other girl, she was in a different house, Gryffindor."  
  
"Hermione?" Buffy asked. Draco shook his head. "Well then, what was she like?"  
  
"She looked a lot like Willow actually, had more of a curl to her hair though, and length." Draco said.  
  
"What happened?" Buffy inquired.  
  
"We got separated. She was a year younger than me, meaning I graduated from Hogwarts before her. It's hard to continue a relationship when your other half is at a boarding school." Draco pointed out. "I went into auror training, alone. Wrote occasional letters to Gin after the breakup but eventually we just stopped contacting each other. Then I met Hermione again after our first year of auror training. She was training in another country, needed some time away from her homeland after Voldemort."  
  
"Relationships suck." Buffy stated.  
  
"Cheers." Draco agreed. They tapped their cups together just for their own amusement to make the thought official to them. Buffy's eyes went wide suddenly. She looked over Draco's shoulder and saw Ben, an intern to the hospital that her mother was spending time at while she was suffering from a brain tumor.  
  
"Ben!" Buffy shouted. She walked over to Ben, abandoning Draco. The hospital intern gave Buffy a weak smile.  
  
"I didn't know you felt that way about having a boyfriend." Ben whispered, still trying to stay optimistic.  
  
"I don't. What I mean is," Buffy tried to think of an excuse. "I had bad relationships before, not all of them were bad, just some of them and the alcohol makes you say some funky things sometimes."  
  
"Well, I guess that you won't like the idea of us having coffee sometime?" Ben asked Buffy. The slayer smiled and did a small laugh. Ben was asking her out.  
  
"I'd really like that." Buffy accepted the invitation.  
  
"But would your boyfriend like that?" Ben queried, nodding towards Draco.  
  
"Oh! He's not my boyfriend. He's just an exchanged student from Oxford that is staying at my house for a few months." Buffy lied. The blonde slayer looked over towards Draco and noticed he wasn't watching the conversation at all, actually it looked like he was done munching on the chips and was about to leave.  
  
"That's a relief because I thought you guys had something going on." Ben laughed.  
  
"And you also thought that I didn't like the idea of having a boyfriend at the same time." Buffy teased.  
  
"Well I don't know you that well. It could of happened." Ben tried to support his madness. "But I do hope that changes after that cup of coffee."  
  
"Well that's sweet." Buffy said. While Buffy and Ben were chatting, Draco was making his way over to the other side of the room. As he made his way, he saw Tara and Anya. He walked up to them and asked,  
  
"Where's Hermione?" Tara looked at him, extracting herself from the conversation she and Anya were having.  
  
"She left early. She said she was going to take a walk through the city and go home." Tara retorted.  
  
"I think I'm going to take a rain check too." Draco thought aloud. "Meet you at the Magic Box sometime tomorrow." With that the Auror walked off, but before he walked a far distance Anya yelled.  
  
"Bring money to buy stuff!" Draco turned around to see a smiling Anya waving goodbye. Anya then turned to Tara and said, "Are you sure they aren't dating?" Tara just smiled, uncomfortable by the question asked to her. The dirty blonde witch couldn't wait until her girlfriend came back with their drinks.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sunnydale Roads  
  
10:00 PM  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ron and Harry were walking around Sunnydale, looking for the address they got from Hermione's file. It was a fine night for a walk, but this was no ordinary walk. This was a walk to give Hermione valid and important information that will help her in fighting against this Goddess.  
  
"Harry?" Ron started.  
  
"Yes Ron." Harry replied.  
  
"What if, she changed for the worse?" Harry stared at Ron for a bit, confused by the question.  
  
"Like what kind of worse? She is in the Auror business isn't she?" Harry answered with a question.  
  
"Well, I don't know, I mean the Auror stuff for sure I do know, but what if she's mad at us Harry? We haven't talked to her since we graduated, and we're going to be coming back, seeing her for the first time with information that Glorificus has a plan to destroy the world for her own little selfish reasons." Ron stated.  
  
"Ron," Harry sighed, "We were best friends in Hogwarts, there can be no possible way that she can hate us most defiantly. Maybe at first she would be a tad mad that we haven't kept in touch with her like we do, but she was in Auror school then, let alone out of the country. I'm sure she'll forgive this, and when it's over, we'll make things right this time."  
  
"Well, that'll be nice, but I'm also worried about something else." Ron said.  
  
"And it is?" Harry insisted for Ron to continue,  
  
"That she looks like an ugly hag." Ron confessed. Harry laughed, with his redheaded friend soon joining in, while they were walking.  
  
"Stop it!" A woman shouted, coming out of nowhere. Harry and Ron drove their attention immediately to the mysterious woman.  
  
"Excuse me, miss." Ron started, walking towards her.  
  
"No, don't. Don't hurt me!" She shouted. Ron backed off a bit.  
  
"Ms, I won't hurt you." He tried again.  
  
"Ow! You're hurting me!" She cried, falling down to the ground. She then looked to Harry, "You!"  
  
"Me?" Harry said, a bit confounded on why the woman switched her attention from Ron to himself so quickly.  
  
"You, you're the one who's hurting us! You're stinging, shocking." The woman was obviously insane. Ron finally went up to her and held on to her hand. The insane female soon went calm. "It won't stop." She whispered. "They keep on coming back, and it'll never stop. Not till she gets it. Not till she gets it."  
  
"Do you want to go home?" Harry asked. The woman then looked at the famous black-haired man.  
  
"I can't. I'm lost." She answered, a sad look upon her face. "I can't! I can't! I can't!" Now shouting, Ron let go of the woman, covering his ears, looking at Harry.  
  
"We should take her to the hospital." Ron suggested.  
  
"Good idea." Harry complimented.  
  
"No. Not there. Bad. Bad! Bad! Bad!" The stranger was out of control. Ron quickly took out his wand and said,  
  
"Stupefy." The woman soon was knocked out, looking calmer than before. Harry glanced at Ron then to the woman.  
  
"We go to the hospital, now."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sunnydale General Hospital  
  
10:30 PM  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry and Ron rushed into the hospital, with the woman now up. The intern at the desk looked up, a bit confused. She bit her lip as the two Brits lead the woman over to the front desk.  
  
"Um, hello?" She started.  
  
"Yes, this woman right here was wandering around the streets speaking nonsense." Harry explained.  
  
"He shot me.. Shot me with colors." The woman whispered, frightened of Harry.  
  
"Right, he shot you with colors." The intern repeated, then looking at Harry with a look of suspicion. "Do you know her?"  
  
"No, me and my friend Ron here were taking a walk and this woman came out of the woods. We thought if we brought her here, you could take her in or find her family." Harry answered.  
  
"I'll show you to the psychiatric ward, maybe somebody there could show you if she has a file or not." The intern offered.  
  
"I think that would be very useful." Harry said. The intern nodded, saying,  
  
"It's right down the hall, first right then go down till you see another hall. There should be a doctor or a nurse or some intern there to help you out." Harry and Ron nodded to the blonde intern, in silent thanks, and went down to the psychiatric ward, following the intern's directions. Soon they saw a doctor, talking to a nurse by the ward's entrance.  
  
"Doctor!" Ron shouted, the doctor looked up, seeing Ron, Harry, and the crazy female.  
  
"Miranda?" He whispered.  
  
"You know her?" Harry asked, now closer to the doctor along with the crazy woman and Ron.  
  
"Mrs. Jenkins? She was here just a few days ago, we released her to her family." The doctor answered.  
  
"Why did you release her Dr." Harry looked at the nametag real quick, "Peterson?"  
  
"She was making progress, and had a less severe case than the others that just came in." Dr. Peterson explained.  
  
"Others?" Ron queried.  
  
"Yes, lately we have been getting a lot of cases of people going insane abruptly for the past few months." The doctor replied. Harry and Ron looked at each other, then the doctor. "We can contact her family and keep her here until they come by, but we truly can't help her anymore than we did before."  
  
"Thank you doctor." Harry said.  
  
"No, thank you. You have no idea how dangerous it could be for Mrs. Jenkins to be roaming around town with her condition." The doctor insisted on turning Harry and Ron into micro-heroes.  
  
"No problem sir." Ron answered back. The doctor shook the two Brits' hands and went off with Miranda. Ron and Harry went the other direction, on their way to exit out of the building.  
  
"Nobody becomes crazy suddenly Harry. Both you and I know that, but do you think it's because of Glorificus?" Ron inquired his friend.  
  
"I know Ron, but we can't just put our finger on the hell goddess." Harry answered.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because Ron, we need proof." Harry opened the door that was in front of him and exited the building along with his redheaded friend. "But till then, we need to get a room."  
  
"Cheers." Ron agreed. The two of them were walking down the street to a motel Harry and Ron found over the Internet. As they were walking, a brunette woman in normal street clothes stood right in front of them and smiled.  
  
"Hello." She said. "I'm April, and I'm looking for my boyfriend, Warren. Have you seen him?"  
  
"No, erm, sorry." Harry answered. "Is there something wrong?"  
  
"Oh nothing," She answered, perky as ever. "It's just that Warren lost me and I'm trying to find him so he won't have to worry anymore."  
  
"Did that make any sense to you?" Ron queried his friend.  
  
"Nope." Harry shook his head.  
  
"Oh don't feel bad." April patted Harry's shoulder. "I'm sure you'll find out who he is when I find him. He is the greatest person alive." She then waved and exclaimed "Goodbye!" and left.  
  
"You sure she wasn't another crazy?" Ron inquired.  
  
"God only knows Ron." Harry laughed ad the two friends continued on their way to go to the motel.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Next Morning  
  
The Magic Box  
  
9:00 AM  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I think I got it!" Hermione exclaimed as she looked at her floating pencil.  
  
"I think you do!" Willow smiled. "Well it's nice to know you're not a quitter." Willow laughed, looking at Hermione accomplishment.  
  
"If I was a quitter, I would have been gone long before me and Draco teamed up." Hermione joked. The two girls laughed while the pencil stayed afloat in the air. Then, a bell rang, which indicated a customer has entered the store. Anya perked up and went over.  
  
"Hello shopper, I am Anya and I am here to see that you buy lots of stuff with your money."  
  
"Sorry, um, we're not buying." Hermione stopped laughing. She recognized that voice. The brunette looked at Willow, then turned around. There he was, Harry Potter. Harry was standing right there next to Anya, and.  
  
"Ron? Harry?" Hermione asked in disbelief.  
  
"Hermione! Miss us?" Ron laughed. Hermione got up from her seat, and walked up to her two old best friends.  
  
"Miss you? Of course I did!" Hermione exclaimed as she hugged the two.  
  
"So they aren't paying?" Anya asked.  
  
"No, they aren't." Hermione replied, with that, a loud noise came from the back of the shop, where a door opened.  
  
"Here's that box of newt eyes you wanted An." Draco said as he went across the room with that box. He went over to the counter and set it down and looked up to see Harry and Ron. "Oh great, just what we need. The wonder boys are reunited with their sidekick wonder girl."  
  
"Malfoy?" Ron gasped.  
  
"Oh great, he remembers me Mione. Isn't that just fan-bloody-tastic?" Draco rolled his eyes and leaned up against the counter.  
  
"Um, Hermione, sorry to be, you know a party pooper and all, but um, who are these guys?" Willow asked.  
  
"Oh! I forgot, this is Ron and Harry!" Hermione introduced the two boys. "This is Willow."  
  
"She looks a hell of a lot like Gin." Harry stated.  
  
"Freaky isn't it?" Hermione inquired.  
  
"Ok, this is the second time I've been mistaken for an alcoholic drink, I think I have a right to know why I am being called gin." Willow demanded.  
  
"Gin, Ginny Weasley. She's Ron's little sister." Hermione explained.  
  
"Oh," Willow said. After a few eerie moments of silence, Buffy and Dawn came through the door. Immediately she noticed the two strangers by the front door. She looked at Willow and asked,  
  
"Will, can you help me out here?"  
  
"This is Harry and Ron, our friends from," Hermione was interrupted by Ron, who barged into the conversation,  
  
"From our book club. We were worried that she would miss this month's book so we came to give it to her."  
  
"These are your friends from Hogwarts?" Anya questioned. "They're pretty pathetic, they can't even lie properly."  
  
"You told them?" Ron gritted through his teeth. "Well it shouldn't surprise me, with him around, he was probably the one that blew your cover, and why is he here anyway?"  
  
"He's my partner Ron, we're both aurors and assigned together as partners and are doing our job." She clarified.  
  
"Right, you working in this thrift shop for magic goods is your job while your giving little love letters to your partner." Ron jumped over to an entirely different topic in the conversation.  
  
"What?" Hermione queried.  
  
"God, no wonder you guys talk to each other." Anya added to the argument.  
  
"Hey, I take offense to that!" Harry argued back.  
  
"Well I mean she is right," Hermione agreed with the ex-vengeance demon.  
  
"Shut up, all of you!" Draco shouted, making the room go silent. "Now, Buffy came in here for a little Scooby meeting, therefore we're going to have the Scooby meeting, so all of you be quiet and shut up, or else I'll make you all wish you never had this argument."  
  
"Thanks Draco," Buffy thanked.  
  
"No problem, a bit dry on the threat part though." The blonde smiled, in a joking way.  
  
"Is Xander and Giles here?" The slayer turned to Willow.  
  
"Yeah, they're in the back room."  
  
"Good, go get them. I found out a bit more on April."  
  
"April?" Hermione inquired.  
  
"Last night at the party, after you and Draco left, some girl through Spike out the window, and we think it's a robot." Buffy explained.  
  
"A robot through Spike out the window." Hermione repeated. "God, I knew I shouldn't have left that party."  
  
"Too bad," Buffy turned to Willow, "We really should have gotten a poloroid of it. "  
  
"It was funny." Willow nodded, after that Giles and Xander came out of the weapon room, over to the rest of the group.  
  
"Great, we're all here." Buffy said.  
  
"Buffster," Xander started pointing to Ron and Harry.  
  
"I know Xander, just, we'll explain later." Buffy said. "Anyways, I went to Warren's place, and he made April to um, fill a hole in his life."  
  
"For sex?" Anya tactfully asked.  
  
"Um, yeah." Buffy folded her arms uncomfortably. "Anyways, he said he wanted her to go away, and his girlfriend found out. April is out there, and if she finds Katrina," Buffy paused. "I don't want to know what could happen."  
  
"Well we should find her, maybe try and shut her down." Xander suggested.  
  
"Well, I'm going to go out and find April, try and take her down easy, but if she doesn't. I'm going to have to fight her." Buffy made the last sentence sound final. The group understood clearly what Buffy was going to do. She looked at Willow and asked, "Can you Will?" while nodding towards Dawn's way.  
  
"Sure." The redheaded witch answered.  
  
"Do you need any help from us?" Hermione questioned her new friend.  
  
"No, I think I'll go solo on this one." Buffy replied.  
  
"Ok, we're going to take Ron and Harry back to our place, and talk this whole thing out." Hermione told the group.  
  
"Speak for yourself." Draco stood up straight and went up to Hermione and whispered, "I'm going to take a walk around, give me a ring when the wonder boys are away or when we could have a bit more of a private talk." He then turned to Harry and Ron and gave them a cold stare. A stare so icy, it could make even a demon weak in the knees.  
  
"Draco," Hermione calmly said. Draco turned back to his partner and gave her one of those looks that just could tell he wanted to be alone. Hermione lowered her head as Draco exited the store.  
  
"Talk about hostility." Xander muttered.  
  
"Xander," Willow said through her teeth.  
  
"Right then, Harry Ron and I are going to go." Hermione said, ignoring Xander's comment. "Come on guys." And with that, the reunited trio left the Magic Box and went on their way to the condo.  
  
"What was that all about?" Hermione asked, furiously.  
  
"Drop it Hermione, Ron had his reasons." Harry explained.  
  
"What kind of reasons?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"Why the hell are you working with Malfoy?" Ron shot out.  
  
"He's my partner Ron, and my best friend." Hermione answered.  
  
"No, we're your best friends, he is a slimy git who can't think straight." Ron argued.  
  
"And you aren't? You guys don't get it, he's my partner, Draco and I do everything together, like you guys did with me." Hermione quarreled.  
  
"Hermione, you know as well as we do that you can request for a new partner." Harry said. "So why didn't you?"  
  
"Because, I listened to Draco, and I learned the truth." Hermione cried.  
  
"He told his father our plan out of his own free will, he killed people Hermione, but now you've probably had a good shag with him every night ever since you guys were assigned to each other." Ron pointed his finger at Hermione.  
  
"Under the influence of his father Ron. He was put under some heavy dark magicks that nobody, not even Dumbledore himself could withstand, and you knew that." Hermione lowered her voice to a harsh tone. "When all of that crap happened, you finally found something to accuse Draco of, and for a few months, I was with you guys, but now. Now, I see what really was going on."  
  
"Mione," Harry softened up his voice.  
  
"Don't Mione me Harry Potter," Hermione commanded, "Our seventh year of Hogwarts wasn't a happy one, people we loved died, people we trusted deceived us. It was full of manipulation and lies, and we couldn't tell who's side they were on. But when that final battle came up," Hermione paused, "did you know what Draco was going to do?"  
  
"Does it matter?" Ron asked.  
  
"He was going to take Dumbledore's place, and do you know how close he was to doing that?" Hermione spaced her finger and thumb out to a centimeter apart. "That close. Dumbledore was against it Harry, but he made it through. He got up to Voldemort and was just about to do the spell." Hermione took another pause for a breath. "He was lucky that he ran into his father and only got a couple nasty scars from him."  
  
"I didn't know." Ron whispered.  
  
"That's right, you didn't know." Hermione snapped. "I suggest that you go and rent a room at a motel or something and stay there until you think you are ready to talk to me again." Hermione looked at Harry and Ron with a final look and walked away, back to the condo. She was in need to talk to Draco now, desperately.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Summers' Home  
  
4:00 PM  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Buffy was on her way home from the park. She had just fought April, and spent her last moments with her on a swing set. This wasn't a regular battle though. First off, it was during the daytime, and second off, it was between a robot. Also, she learned something. Buffy doesn't need a man in her life. If she went out with Ben now, well it would seem more like rebound sex, without the sex.  
  
While her house began to come into her view, Buffy was thinking about everything that has happened in the past week. Hermione and Draco coming, them helping them out with patrolling, now these two friends of Hermione and Draco come and it seems like they had a bad history together.  
  
Buffy then began to smile to herself. This all looked like something that came straight out of a soap opera. With all the mystery and romance and fighting. Buffy now entered her front yard, walking up to it, still grinning. She then walked up the stairs to the porch, and came up to the door.  
  
The Slayer looked through the front window and saw a bouquet of flowers on the table. She opened the door and looked at the card that came from the flowers. They were from Brian, her mother's date from the other night.  
  
"Mom!" Buffy shouted from the front hallway. She walked up the stairs, her head looking up. "Hey flower getting' lady, where are you?" Buffy then saw something out of the corner of her eye. She slowly turned around and saw her mother. There she was, on the couch. Joyce was there, completely still, not moving, not even blinking. Buffy's eyes went wide, while the tears were beginning to form. Before any of that could happen though, Buffy wanted to make sure. She just had to find out if it was just real. She whispered in a very squeaky and panicky voice, "Mommy?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N 2: How was it? Was it good or really good or like "it sucked ass and should have never been updated". Truly I am in the middle of good and "she shoulda spent more time on it". I feel like I skipped on some parts, and the whole Hermione/Harry/Draco/Ron fight and history may have confused a lot of you. Originally I was going to have them all be friends, but I didn't like it that way. So, I decided to make things a lot more, you know, conflict-y. Ok, but truly, I want to know how many people stuck with the story out there, and how this chapter was compared to the other ones and if you got confused a lot. If you did get majorly confused, well I'm sorry, but I do promise to answer all of these questions later on in the story.  
  
Please review! Make an author happy! 


	5. She's Gone

Title: Look Alikes  
  
Author: LavenderGold  
  
Rating: Varies on Chapter  
  
Summary: Draco and Hermione are aurors and go to Sunnydale to fight the demons their and stop the rumored evil there. They meet up with Scoobies only to make friends with the whole lot.  
  
Canon: Draco and Hermione are aurors, 20 years of age. Season 5 for Buffy and friends except that Riley is gone. Also Spike loves Buffy and she knows it. So I'm thinking right after the episode "Crush". Draco and Mione have a basic fighting knowledge from Auror Training.  
  
A/N: Bad author. Bad, bad author. Shame on me for being the worst author ever on earth. Now I'm gunna cut the Angel act here for a sec and say this chapter was probably the hardest thing I ever wrote because I'm still trying to get Harry and Ron into the basic story and I wanted some way that I could have them still all interact. Also, I'm not the best person to write an adult Ron or Harry let alone Tara. Who, trust me folks, is very hard to write for me. In the end though, it was enjoyable and I hope that I can do better at updating this baby, because we all know, I love my stories like I love my non-existent children.  
  
Disclaimer: Am borrowing the characters, will return in state that they were originally in. If damaged, I will NOT pay the fine in question.  
  
Dedication: To Brittany, TaPeKiLi.  
  
Feedback: I love you all so much! GC Punk Princess? You made my day saying I write almost to Joss Wheadon's standards. And my dear, dear RL friend Brittany has also found a better way in saying "Awesome Story". And my most recent reviewer saying she would cry if I didn't update this story, your review was very touching, and was actually what made me get down on my lazy ass and start writing up Chapter 5 again. So thank you!  
  
And to all other reviewers, thanks! I love feedback very much. It's like the fuel that keeps me going or something.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Summer's Home  
  
4:00 PM  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Buffy paused for a moment. Her mom was there, not answering. Just still, not moving. Why wasn't she moving? She should be moving, or getting up from the couch and welcoming her home. Her mom should be joking with her and embarrassing her like she always does. Instead, she was on the couch. She wasn't even blinking.  
  
The slayer attempted to flush her mind of all of these thoughts and ran down the stairs to the living room, up to her mother. She knelt down to her mom's level and, in panic, and began to shake her slowly.  
  
"Mom?" She tried once more. "Mom!" Buffy shouted. No answer. Her hands were on her mother's cold arms. The slayer knew what this meant. She backed off, slowly to the phone and dialed 911. "911 emergency." A lady said at the other end of the phone. "Hello?" Buffy interrupted, in shock of the sight of her mother's body, which was still on the couch. "Do you have," But before the dispatcher could finish her question, she was interrupted. "M-My mom, she, she's not breathing." Buffy stuttered. "Is she conscious?" The woman asked. "No. I-I-I can't, she, she's not breathing." Buffy shook her head as she said this, still looking at her mother on the couch. "OK, I need you to give me your address." The dispatcher inquired, who sounded more concerned than at the beginning of the phone call. "What?" The slayer questioned, as if she never heard of an address before. "I'm gonna send an ambulance over." The dispatcher explained to her. Buffy finally understood what the woman was intending and began to answer her prior question, "Si-Sixteen Thirty Revello. It's, It's a house. Revello, it's near Hadley." "I'm going to send a unit right away." The woman said. "Are you alone in the house?" The dispatcher asked, almost changing the entire subject.  
"Yes." Buffy retorted, nodding her head.  
"Well, what happened? Did she fall or," The dispatcher was interrupted again by the blonde.  
"N-no. She just, I was coming home, and she just was there and," Buffy went quiet.  
"Do you know how to administer CPR?" The woman inquired, her voice sounding more demanding.  
"N-no. I forget." Buffy answered, sounding slightly upset.  
"It's very simple. You wanna tilt your mother's head back," Buffy walked up to her mother's body, only paying attention to the dispatcher's directions slightly, "And you wanna cover her mouth with yours and you are going to breathe into three times. All right? Three times." The dispatcher continued to give directions but Buffy set the phone down and went to her mother's side.  
She did a little gulp and tilted her mother's head back. She then opened Joyce's mouth open and looked at it. Buffy finally lowered her head and put her mouth on her mother's cold lips and gave her a big healthy breath. She lifted her head from her mother and felt for air. She began to breathe into her mother's mouth again. She repeated this one more time and started to form her hand in a knot and continued with doing compressions.  
"One, Two, Three, Four, Five," Buffy stopped and began to breathe into her mother's mouth twice more. She then placed her palms below her Mother's chest cavity and rapidly pushed there fifteen times. Buffy started to do the process over again until she heard something crack.  
"Oh, God." Buffy whispered. She picked up the phone, even more frantic than before and said, "Something cracked. It just, cracked."  
"What?" The woman on the other end asked, but as quickly as she asked this, she answered her own question, "It was probably just a rib."  
"She's cold." The Slayer stated.  
"The body?"  
"My mom," Buffy corrected the lady, "She's cold."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hadley Drive  
  
4:30pm  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I can't believe it." The redhead said, exasperated. "I mean, one second she's there, normal and everything and now? She's well,"  
  
"I know what you mean." Harry agreed. "Then again, we haven't seen each other in a good three years. She changed almost as much as we have."  
  
"That's what gets me, Harry," Ron started, "Why didn't we ever talk to Hermione after the big finish? The least we could do was send a letter."  
  
"I don't know, Ron." Harry answered truthfully. His head was hanging low, trying to think of a better answer than what he just said.  
  
"We were best mates, Harry. Practically 'Till Death to Us Part', in a non-marital sense." Ron continued to argue on the subject. "Why didn't we,"  
  
"I don't know why, Ron!" Harry snapped. He then calmed down quickly and said in a more controlled voice, "I don't know."  
  
"Hey," Ron started.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ron. I just snapped." Harry started,  
  
"No, I mean 'hey' as in look." Ron pointed to the house across the street. Harry took a good look and saw a blonde woman standing in the doorway, watching two men bring in a body bag. "She looks like the girl from the Magic Box."  
  
"Ron, she is the girl from the Magic Box," Harry started, "It's the slayer."  
  
"Should we go over?" Ron asked.  
  
"It's our job, Ron." Harry answered as he began his way over to the Summers' home. The two walked across the street, into the yard and up the steps.  
  
"Are you okay?" Harry asked, looking at Buffy. Suddenly, the slayer came out of a dazed sort of state and looked at the two wizards.  
  
"Are you with the ambulance?" Buffy inquired, looking at the two wizards.  
  
"No," Harry began, "We were the two guys from the magick shop."  
  
"Oh," Buffy nodded, "I remember now."  
  
"So, are you okay?" Ron jumped into the conversation. Buffy bit her lip and looked back out into space.  
  
"She's gone." Buffy got out.  
  
"Who is?" Ron pumped for information.  
  
"My mom," Buffy said, holding back tears, "She's gone."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Summers' Home  
  
5:55 PM  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry came back out of the house with a glass of water and handed it to Buffy. For the past twenty minutes he's been comforting Buffy and dealing with the ambulance and coroner on hand. Ron was outside on the lawn, telling the policeman that came just five minutes ago that he and Harry would help Buffy out along with her friends.  
  
"Thanks," Buffy said as she looked at the water glass.  
  
"You should drink something." Harry suggested.  
  
"I don't think I can." Buffy stated.  
  
"Maybe later."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
Harry looked at the blonde woman. There was nothing in her eyes. It was as if the slayer herself was in a catatonic state, but wasn't. The whole thing was hard to explain, but she just didn't seem herself like she did earlier today at the Magic Box.  
  
"Did you call anybody yet?" Harry inquired.  
  
"I should." Buffy retorted.  
  
"Do you want me to get the phone?" The wizard offered.  
  
"I can do it," Buffy said, walking back into the house. She then grabbed the phone in the living room, which was now on its hook. She slowly dialed Giles' number and listened to the ring.  
  
"Hello?" Giles answered.  
  
"Giles," Buffy started.  
  
"Buffy, what's wrong?" Her watcher asked.  
  
"My mom," Buffy began.  
  
Harry looked at her through the door as she told Giles the bad news. He felt awful. He didn't know the woman, yes, but he couldn't help but think he failed somehow. It was stupid, but every time somebody died now, he couldn't help but think it was his fault.  
  
"She's gone." Buffy gasped. There was no reply on Giles' end. There was a long moment of silence before he answered again, but it wasn't a 'oh god' like the slayer expected but instead,  
  
"Does Dawn know?"  
  
"I can tell her." Buffy retorted.  
  
"I can pick you up," Giles offered.  
  
"I'll tell her." Buffy repeated and with that, she hung up the phone and grabbed for her keys on the table next to the phone and exited through the doorway.  
  
"Where are you going?" Harry questioned the unstable slayer.  
  
"I'm going to tell her."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Condo  
  
5:00 PM  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione closed the door behind her as she entered the condo. The brunette began to reminisce the fight she and her two former best friends just recently had. Things weren't the same obviously. They probably will never get back to the way it was four years ago.  
  
Hermione took off her shoes and went into the kitchen. There she found Draco, sitting at the kitchen island on a bar stool drinking a cup of coffee.  
  
"Didn't think you'd be back so soon from the reunion with Batman and Robin." Draco stated with dry humor. Hermione smiled as she walked over to sit on the other stool, next to Draco.  
  
"As much as I love the fact that you are catching on to muggle pop culture, that wasn't funny." Hermione commented on Draco's statement.  
  
"So how did your little chat go?" Draco asked. Hermione let out a long sigh. The female auror got up from her stool and went to the pantry. "That bad?"  
  
"Big fight bad." Hermione retorted as she came out of the small room with a bag of pretzels in her hand.  
  
"Well sit back down here and tell me what happened." Draco insisted. Hermione walked back over and sat on her stool again. She opened up the bad and took a couple pretzels out.  
  
"Well at first it was fine." Hermione started.  
  
"In other words, it started out in eerie silence." The blonde smirked. Hermione lowered her head and shook it a bit. She raised her head back up to see Draco with a small smile.  
  
"Anyways, they accused me of sleeping with the enemy, so on and so on. Draco's evil." Hermione continued.  
  
"They did that?" Draco asked, with a surprised look upon his face.  
  
"Yeah, I can't believe they said you were evil." Hermione said in disbelief.  
  
"Oh no, I was meaning the sex part, but then again, I wouldn't blame them for accusing you of doing so. I am a very charming and attractive person. Oh, I can only just imagine the pain that's going on inside you. Day by day looking at me, having the burning secret desire to jump me and have mad, wild monkey sex with me." Draco made a little pose before he broke out into laughter. Hermione hit him on the shoulder.  
  
"No wonder people think we are together. If you keep on talking like that, Harry and Ron are going to keel over and die." Hermione snapped.  
  
"Well it's not my fault that people seem to have an obsession with us being together." Draco stated.  
  
"I know, but it gets annoying at times." Hermione then paused to take a moment to think. "Do we act like a couple?"  
  
"Of course we don't, love! But you know I could change that." Draco raised his eyebrows at Hermione. The brunette simply rolled her eyes, as she got out of her seat, Draco began to tickle her.  
  
"Stop it!" Hermione laughed, while trying to push the blonde's hands away from her.  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about, Mione." Draco chuckled with a coy tone to his voice.  
  
"Stop doing that!" Hermione demanded through a fit of giggles. Immediately after that though, the phone began to ring. "Fun's over, Malfoy."  
  
"Aw." Draco smiled. Hermione flung her hair back as Draco let go of Hermione. The brunette went over to the ringing phone and picked it up while Draco went over to the fridge for a bite to eat.  
  
"Oh Willow!" Hermione exclaimed over the phone. "Will," Hermione paused. "Willow, what's wrong?"  
  
Draco turned around from the fridge and began to pay more attention to the conversation Hermione was in.  
  
"Joyce? What about her Willow?" Hermione tried to get something out of her redheaded friend. Draco walked over by Hermione and mouthed out,  
  
'What's wrong?' Hermione turned away from Draco putting her index finger up at him.  
  
"Oh my. Willow, no. She can't be." Another pause. "The-the hospital? T- tonight? Ok. I'll see you then. B- bye." Hermione choked back the tears that were forming in her eyes. She hung the phone back up on its adapter, her hand still on it.  
  
"Hermione, what's wrong? Is Joyce ok? Is Willow fine?" Draco shot out his questions so fast. Hermione took a deep breath and whispered.  
  
"She's dead."  
  
"What?" Draco's voice suddenly became calm. "She's what?"  
  
"Dead." Hermione whispered again, slightly louder this time. She couldn't hold her tears back no more. She had to let them out. The tears began to roll down her cheeks quickly. "Draco," Hermione looked at her best friend in the eyes.  
  
Draco steeped forward quickly and hugged Hermione. The brunette auror grasped onto him for dear life as she sobbed into his shoulder.  
  
"It'll be ok Mione. It'll be ok." Draco repeated as he patted Hermione's back.  
  
"No Draco." Hermione back up, but only slightly so she was still in Draco's embracing arms, while wiping a few of her tears away.  
  
"Yes it will, love. We've been through hard times before." Draco pointed out, bringing her closer once more.  
  
"She was just there that other day. She was smiling and we were all talking and," Hermione muttered into her partner's shoulder.  
  
"I know, pet. It's tough, it always is." Draco whispered in Hermione's ears, comfortingly.  
  
"I just," Hermione paused, trying to find the right words to say. "I'm just sick of death Draco. It's always here, and it never goes away."  
  
"It's how the world works, Mione. People die." Draco plainly said.  
  
"I know, but," Hermione was lost for words. She couldn't think properly.  
  
"Did Willow say anything else?" Draco asked.  
  
"She said we were meeting in the morgue tonight. The doctor would give us the cause of death after he examines her." Hermione sniffed.  
  
"Tonight we'll go then." Draco nodded. "But right now, you can let it all out."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Condo  
  
7:45 PM  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione looked at herself in the mirror. She was in her red knit tank top, with her jeans. It was what she wore on her first night in Sunnydale. Her hair was pulled back in a lack clip, and her make-up was subtle.  
  
The few hours before were hard for Hermione. Death was never an easy thing for her to handle. She thought maybe it would get better, especially after their seventh year in Hogwarts. Maybe she could just get used to it, like Draco did.  
  
But she isn't like Draco. Hermione was just, Hermione. There was nothing that she could change about the fact that she can't accept death so quick.  
  
"Pet, we're leaving in five minutes. Do you think you can hold it in?" Draco asked as his head popped in the room.  
  
Hermione nodded to his response. She walked on over to the bedside and picked up her wand.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this, Mione? We can always walk." Draco suggested. Hermione gave him a sympathetic look, as she lifted her wand.  
  
"It's ok, Draco." Hermione answered. "Plus, I really don't want to walk."  
  
"If you're sure." Draco shrugged. He walked up to his partner and pulled out his wand.  
  
"Do you have the address?" The brunette questioned.  
  
"Right here." Draco unfolded his hand to reveal a business card with a cell number and a street address. Hermione took it and read the first line.  
  
"Sunnydale Hospital." Hermione sighed.  
  
"You sure you want to do this?" Draco repeated the question from before. Hermione nodded, not looking directly at her friend. "All right then." Draco took the card and reread the address on the business card.  
  
"You have it down?" Hermione asked in a quiet voice.  
  
"Yeah." Draco handed the card back to Hermione and took his own wand out of his coat pocket. He began to concentrate real hard on his destination, and the street address he memorized earlier. In only seconds, his surroundings changed from Hermione's Bedroom to an alleyway across from the Sunnydale hospital. He looked around the alleyway and didn't see Hermione.  
  
"Oh God, no." Draco whispered to himself. The possibilities were endless of what could have happened to Hermione. She could have ended up in another dimension, an alternate reality; the other sides of the world, or quite possibly have splinched herself.  
  
Draco went into the morgue in a hurry and went through the entrance hall, on his way to where the Scooby gang could be. He suddenly stopped. The platinum blonde turned to his right and heard a knocking noise. He walked closer, and heard a voice,  
  
"Help! Somebody! I'm locked in here." Draco's stress was relieved from him. He opened up the door and found Hermione inside the janitor's closet.  
  
"In a bit of trouble, love?" Draco smiled slightly. Hermione walked out of the closet and made an attempt to smile back.  
  
"Thanks." Hermione said, her voice still meek.  
  
"Let's go now. Buffy and the rest of her little gang are probably still waiting for us." Draco shut the door to the closet and began to walk down the corridor alongside with Hermione. The aurors took a right and opened a door to see the entire Scooby Gang. Buffy got up from her seat and looked at her two friends.  
  
"Thanks, for being here." She said. Her voice seemed so different than it was just this morning. This morning, it was strong and made you feel like she was in control of the situation. It was a voice that belonged to the Slayer. Now, though, it seemed like the voice belonged to a meek child who didn't know what her place in life was just yet.  
  
Hermione hugged Buffy, showing sympathy for her. It's always hard to lose a loved one. Hermione learned this long ago. The closer they are, the more it hurts. Draco, who was unusually quiet, took the opportunity and brought Buffy into a hug.  
  
"It's the least we can do." Draco responded with tact. It was Draco in a new light to Buffy. All she really saw him was, well, Spike's human him, complete with sarcasm and witty, British comments. The wizard then let Buffy go, and stepped back next to his partner.  
  
"Did you," Hermione started, "Did you find out how she died yet?" Buffy shook her head no.  
  
"They said they'll come up with an answer soon." Buffy answered with an emotionless face. "Right now, we're pretty much just sitting around here until they do. Even your friends are here." Hermione looked at Draco then Buffy and asked,  
  
"Friends?"  
  
"Um, yeah. Harry and Ron, they're out getting some food for us right now." Buffy explained. "They helped me out with the ambulance and," She paused, "stuff." She looked at the two aurors and inquired, "That isn't a problem, is it?"  
  
"Of course it isn't." Hermione retorted. Draco nodded in agreement and said,  
  
"We're not going to let any petty arguments get in the way." The two aurors then nodded and went over to take a seat. Hermione sat in between Draco and Giles while Draco was next to Hermione and an empty seat.  
  
The room was silent for a good fifteen minutes. The silence was interrupted by Ron's entrance. He came in with some McDonald's and Krispee Kream coffee with a dozen of doughnuts. The Scooby Gang and the aurors looked at them. Ron lifted the McDonald's bag and said,  
  
"We got food."  
  
Tara got up and took the cardboard cup holder for four from Ron. She smiled and handed it to Xander, who took one for his self and Anya, then passed it on to Hermione and Draco. Tara turned back to Ron and thanked him.  
  
"Where's Harry?" Hermione inquired. Ron looked over towards the brunette, shocked that she even spoke.  
  
"He's in the washroom." Ron retorted. He then turned to his left where Tara was still standing and asked, "So, did we find anything out? About Joyce?" Ron asked. Tara shook her head,  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Ah," Ron replied. He went over to sit where his coat was, which was next to Draco. He tried not to think of it much when he sat down, but he hated Malfoy for as long as he could remember. Even though the platinum blonde did help them in the fight against Voldemort, he just couldn't let go of his childhood grudges. It was one of his many flaws.  
  
Right then, the doctor came in. The entire Scooby Gang and the four strangers to the group got up from their chairs. Buffy walked up to the doctor, with Giles following. She gathered up all the strength inside her and asked,  
  
"Do you know what happened? My mom?"  
  
"The on-site report seems to be more or less accurate. Your mother did have what looks like an aneurysm, a sudden hemorrhaging from a ruptured arterial vessel near the, where the tumor was removed." The doctor explained.  
  
"Shouldn't we," Buffy started, "Shouldn't we have known?"  
  
"Your mother was well aware of the after effects of this. Sometimes these things are detectable, and sometimes they're not. Unfortunately, this is the case where we couldn't have known." The doctor then sighed and said, "I'm sure died with little, if any pain."  
  
Buffy looked at him. She didn't believe him, none of it. She didn't want this to be true. It was as if by him, the doctor, saying this, it was final. Her mother was dead and she just couldn't accept that.  
  
"There's some paperwork that needs to be signed and," The doctor was interrupted by Giles.  
  
"I can take care of that." He offered. Buffy looked at her watcher and nodded her head in thanks. The slayer then turned away and went back over to her friends. Xander welcomed her with a big hug, joined by Willow. The three friends have been together through so much. This was just all too unreal.  
  
"I need to go to the bathroom." Dawn interrupted the moment. The tiny group broke apart.  
  
"You need somebody to go with you?" Buffy inquired.  
  
"I still know how to pee." Dawn got up from her seat and began to walk away.  
  
"Do you know where it is?" The older sister asked.  
  
"I've been here for the past two months. I think I know where it is." Dawn said as she walked away.  
  
Buffy turned to her right and saw where the McDonald's bag was. Xander looked in the direction that Buffy was looking and saw the bag as well. He then turned back to Buffy and questioned,  
  
"You want some?" Buffy shook her head 'no.'  
  
"I'm not hungry."  
  
"Good," Anya said, "I mean, not good, it's just I already ate the chicken nuggets in there." Buffy tried to smile, but just couldn't. It happens when your mom died from a brain tumor.  
  
"I'm going to," She began, "I'm going to just go down the hall." Buffy finished. She walked away from the group and walked down into the hallways and turned the corner. With that, she disappeared from the group's sight.  
  
Buffy walked all the way to the other side of the hospital. She looked around and saw that she was in the children's ward. Buffy walked down the hallway and looked into the rooms as she passed by. Finally, she reached the end of it and went through the double doors. There, she found herself in an almost abandoned hallway. She turned to her right and walked down to the closest door.  
  
She looked into the room through the crack of the door and saw a person lying on a hospital bed. At first glance, she thought they were dead, but then took a closer look. The person was breathing, but just barely. She was in the coma ward. For a second she thought to herself if this is where they put Faith, but then shrugged it off quickly. It wasn't exactly something she wanted to think about right now.  
  
The blonde girl looked around and saw nobody. She leaned up against the wall and slid down it, beginning to cry. It was all too much. Her mom dying, Riley leaving, College, Glory and just about everything else that has happened in the past six years of her life was just too much for her too handle. It always was and it was finally taking its toll.  
  
"Buffy?" A voice asked. Buffy lifted her head, wiping the tears away from her face looking at a familiar face.  
  
"I'm, I'm sorry." Buffy apologized as she got up. The man put his hand on Buffy's arm.  
  
"There's no reason to say sorry."  
  
"How did you find me?" Buffy inquired, flattening her outfit of wrinkles.  
  
"I was coming back to the waiting room," He replied, "I took a breather."  
  
"So am I." Buffy commented.  
  
"I'm sorry I interrupted it." The wizard replied, putting his hands in his pockets.  
  
"I was finishing up anyways." She stated, "Um, Harry, right?"  
  
"Yeah." He nodded.  
  
"So, was yours good?"  
  
"As good as it could be." Harry shrugged his shoulders and looked down at the floor saying, "It never gets easier."  
  
"I don't think it's supposed to." Buffy said, wiping another tears from her face.  
  
"My parents died when I was a year old," Harry started, "This guy, Voldemort, he came in on Halloween night and murdered them, right in front of me."  
  
"Not to sound morbid, but why didn't he kill you?" Buffy questioned, curious.  
  
"My mother's love, it protected me. I deflected the curse." Harry explained. "By my parents dying and me not being able to remember it except from fuzzy, unclear dreams. I can't help but think if it makes it easier or even worse."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be. They were brave," He started, "They saved me. It's just, ever since then I can't help but think death never left me. It lingers around and the more it attacks, the more personal it gets." He sighed and then looked at Buffy, "And then I learned, the easiest way to deal is to keep remembering and honoring them by keeping them in your heart. To never forget them, and remember the positive."  
  
"Thanks."' Buffy said.  
  
"I wish I could give you more advice, but that's really all I have."  
  
"It's some of the best I've had for a while," Buffy stated, "Thanks."  
  
"Do you," The wizard started, "Do you want me to leave you alone now?"  
  
"I think I'm ready to go back now."  
  
"Do you want to wash yourself up before you go back?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah, that's probably a good idea." She folded her arms, shivering. Buffy just realized how cold it was.  
  
Harry took off his brown jacket and offered it to her. She accepted by letting him put it on her shoulders. Harry put his hands back in his pocket and said,  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
Buffy nodded. Harry wrapped his arm around her and led her out of the coma ward. He hoped that he would never come to a ward like this again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sunnydale Hospital  
  
Waiting Room  
  
10 minutes later *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry and Buffy came down the hallway into the waiting room. Harry's jacket was back on its owner and Buffy's face was a lot better than before in the coma ward. Harry went back and sat down in his seat, next to Ron. Buffy sat back down slowly in between Xander and Giles. The room was silent for a good few minutes before Hermione pointed out,  
  
"Dawn's been gone for a while."  
  
Buffy looked at where Dawn was sitting earlier and realized this.  
  
"Buffy, do you want," But before Willow could offer to get Dawn, Buffy shook her head.  
  
"No, no. I should go. Go and talk to her. Maybe" With that, Buffy headed over to the double doors and went through, leaving all of her friends behind. She went to her right, where the bathroom was located and went own the corridor. Soon, she came across the single girl's bathroom and knocked on the door. "Dawn? Dawnie, are you in there?"  
  
Suddenly, Buffy heard a scream at the end of the hall. She knew that scream; it was Dawn's. The slayer ran down the hallway, to the very end where another set of double doors were. She opened them both up, only to see her teenage sister cornered by a newly turned, nude vampire.  
  
"Buffy!" Dawn cried, eyes red and puffy from crying. The vampire turned around and faced the slayer. The half demon growled in hunger and jumped on top of the slayer. Buffy fell over, the vampire on top of her, now struggling from the vampire's attempt at biting her. In the background all she could hear was her sister crying.  
  
The blonde Slayer finally got the strength to roll over, forcing herself on top of the vampire. She punched the fledging a couple of times and got up, she quickly went to the side of an operating table and got a bone saw. Before she could get back to the vampire though, he was already up. He ran up to Buffy, jamming her into the table. She jabbed her elbow back immediately, into the vampire's stomach. She turned around quickly and pushed the vampire back onto the floor and got on top of him. The slayer took the bone saw in her hand and began to push it down on his neck.  
  
Soon, the familiar sound of a vampire being dusted filled the room. Buffy got up slowly, leaving the bone saw on the ground. She looked at the pile of dust in front of her. Dusting a vampire was never so hard. It was always simple, like she didn't even have to try. This time it just, it just was so difficult.  
  
"Come on Dawn, let's go." Buffy said. There was no answer. Buffy turned around and saw Dawn next to the table where a clipboard was reading 'Summers, Joyce'. Buffy knew what her sister wanted to do. Buffy looked at the operation table as well, it was as if it was calling to her. Both sisters had the same desire to see their mother, one last time. They wanted to see their mother, just to see if it was true.  
  
"Buffy?" Dawn softly said, her hand reaching out for the cloth over their deceased mother.  
  
"It's not her Dawn." Buffy responded. She could hear Dawn begin to cry again, not a wailing cry though, more of a silent one.  
  
"Where did she go?" Her sister asked, tears running down her cheeks. Buffy took a breath, not knowing what to say at first. All she did was look at the table and then her sister. She then thought of an answer, not so sure if it was the best one, but right now, it was all she had. Her younger sister turned around, facing her, with a very red and wet face. Buffy didn't even look at her sister, her eyes were now fixated on the table, and finally answered her,  
  
"She's gone.."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Not exactly as long as I was intending it to be, but I guess it was ok. All I can say everybody is that I'm sorry I haven't been very posty. I mean, I'm a part of a couple RPGs that really have been taking up a lot of my time, but this is in some ways, good. It gives me an opportunity to write as certain characters a lot more, and it helps me out with my POV's, which trust me people, weren't good to begin with. Anyways, I'm going to get Chapter 6 up before Valentine's Day. Hope you all enjoyed, and oh yeah, I have a LiveJournal, which is basically a blog. I usually update random stories and such on there and sneak peeks of my stories every once in a while. The URL is . Hope y'all enjoy (.  
  
Before I forget, please review, it's what keeps me writing ;) 


End file.
